


Take Care of Your Gods

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ereri Mini Bang 2019, Fantasy, Fluff, Lots of Platonic Ereri, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Role Reversal, Shinto Inspired Gods, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Young Eren Yeager, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: Eren is the patron god of a small village, young but eager. His job is to bless his village with good health and fortune, and he wants nothing more than to deserve their faith in him. Figuring things out as he goes, his determined personality earns him two loyal friends who help support his efforts, and a pivotal point in his journey comes when he meets cool and collected Levi, the patron god of the neighbouring village. Eren instantly idolises Levi, who’s older and stronger, and wishes to learn all he can from him, even if the older god can be strict sometimes. But when disaster strikes and Levi is missing, he finds that he’s the only one in a position to help. When Eren finds Levi again, a difference in circumstances means their mentor-student relationship starts to change, opening their future to new possibilities.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! Another ereri event, another reason to commit to finishing a fic that has been gathering dust for over a year lol. Google docs tells me I started writing this in Feb 2018 before seriously neglecting it, and boy does it feel good to have finally made progress past the first 5000 words, even though I was super overzealous and it's now longer than my big bang piece from last year (I do not put the mini in mini bang lmao)
> 
> I had the honour of partnering with synstruck ([twitter](http://twitter.com/synstruckart), [instagram](http://instagram.com/synstruckart), [facebook](http://facebook.com/synstruckart)) for these past months, who is all around wonderful and amazing for taking a chance on this after reading my vague anonymous summary, and dipped a foot back into the fandom just for this event. Ignoring timezones and chatting about life has been great! The [artwork](https://synstruckart.tumblr.com/post/186003945930) syn managed to produce despite my procrastination and irl bs is just *chef kiss* magnifique!! Please check it out and pass it around so it can get the admiration it so deserves, I'm obsessed with it (for obvious reasons) <3 
> 
> Thank you to my friend Seu once again for betaing this even when I dumped it all on her at once, your secondhand eren love is appreciated as always~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! Fair warning rn: Levi won't show up for a few chapters so buckle in for the build up ;)

It was an era where men and gods lived close to each other. Where humans had a respectful relationship with things they could not see, worshipping higher powers so that they could be saved from mortal weakness and the evils of the world. These beings had their own stories, of courage and kindness, of heartbreak and tragedy. Tales that humans would tell until they became truth or passed down into legend. Some were all but forgotten. But the most important teaching was always remembered, always passed on without fail.

Take care of your gods, and your gods will take care of you.

In the mountain village, the people needed a god to watch over their crops and livestock. Farm animals were placed on the flattest land, grazing on lush grass that grew where the competing wilderness had been cut back, and seeds were sown in smaller, man-made fields that looked like giant steps ascending the mountain. But even with all their tools and intelligence, humans could not fight their own ephemerality, and nature itself could not be tamed so easily. Many would not survive a harsh winter coupled with a bad harvest, and so they turned to a god and prayed for the protection of their livelihoods. Their home was settled high on the mountainside, on the south-eastern face where traversing the forest to get to the foothills was less perilous, but not so high as to disturb the powerful being believed to reside at the peak.

The shrine of their patron god was built overlooking the vast landscape, a short distance away from the uppermost houses. A safe and sacred place. Not overly large due to a river framing the area on one side and a cliff dominating another, but it was well tended to and frequently visited. Ever since its completion, disaster had never struck, and the village thrived. Wild animals stayed away from their food, trees that were planted for building materials grew thick and fast, locusts never swarmed their fields. The village rejoiced and thanked their god, honouring them with an annual festival and regular offerings.

Life was so bountiful that the humans thought they should no longer live in such isolation, and so they decided to try and expand in an effort to increase their quality of life even further. The population of the village had grown so much that it would not suffer from the loss of some adventurous young men and women, and so a group volunteered to travel to the base of the mountain and start a new settlement.

The second village was built to the south, in a bowl-shaped valley that boasted wide, open space and possible connections with a town half a day’s walk away. Once past the initial hurdles that came with setting out into new land, the people began to trade; better food, fresher seasonings, surplus materials, and new knowledge. Much of this was sent up the mountain, to where families awaited news of the budding village below. The path up to the village on the mountain was improved, but it still took a healthy man a couple of hours to reach on foot. Coming down the slope was far easier, and so people followed the first group curiously, to visit and to see what the others had managed to make for themselves. Most chose to stay on the mountain, where they felt most secure. And as the time came for the festival, people realised that the celebrations could not stretch all the way down to them in the valley. And so another decision was made.

The new village needed a shrine. It needed a patron god of its own.

The beautiful structure was built nestled away in the surrounding forest, in an area cleared and purified specifically for it. The villagers used only the best materials, and devoted weeks of time to make it perfect. And once it was completed, they stood back and admired the result, confident that it was good enough to bring them the same prosperity that they had known all their lives on the mountain.

People took a break from their labours and came together the following day, throwing a small festival on the grounds of the new shrine, playing music and dancing to welcome the god. The sun was low in the sky when near-silence fell for the first time and people bowed their heads and prayed. They wished for good health and good fortune, and to live fulfilling lives in their new home. They clapped their hands and spoke words of prayer in unison. And by the time the murmured phrase had ended, a figure had appeared in front of the shrine’s sliding doors.

It was a child, a young boy who appeared to be around five years old, dressed in pristine white robes with dark blue accents and a golden crest. Even under the shade of the sloped roof, his skin was visibly tan and unblemished, and his green eyes were bright and wide. Brown hair swayed at his temples as he turned his head side to side, taking in his surroundings and the crowd before him. And although he stood in front of everyone, raised above them on the shrine steps, not one person was looking at him.

They could not see his arrival, despite being the ones who had called for him.

On that day, the young god sat on the steps of his shrine and marvelled at the world around him.

And on the next day, at sunrise, he stood up in the first rays of light and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind until only a name remained, a name that resonated within him, deep in his bones. In the peace of the early morning, he spoke, his voice clear as a bell.

“My name is Eren.”


	2. Chapter 1

Eren knew exactly why he had been born. He may not have understood how he was supposed to fulfil human wishes, but he knew that that was his purpose. As the days passed, and as he listened to the prayers of the villagers, he thought that perhaps he was helping just by being there. Whether the person spoke out loud or spoke in their mind, Eren could hear them clearly. And he loved listening to their hopes and dreams, their positive thoughts, their selflessness and kindness. Depending on where the person was, he would either sit in front of the sliding doors or kneel in the worship hall, his entire focus on his visitor. He had several come each day.

Of course, not one person saw him, no matter how close he got to them. Only once in the entirety of the first two weeks did he get the impression that someone had sensed him, and it was so short-lived that he soon thought he had imagined the scrutiny of their eyes when they had looked in his direction.

But that was as it was meant to be.

Animals were different. He could play with them, because they could see him for what he was. But the chase always had to end at the low wall enclosing the shrine grounds. Eren couldn’t pass over the boundary, couldn’t leave his home empty. The connection he had to the earth there was strong, intrinsic. The squirrels and mice could scamper over the line of stones, but an internal pull kept Eren inside, and all he could do was rest his chin on the metre-high wall. So he waved farewell to humans at the entrance gate, knowing he could not follow, and he waited for friends to hop and run through his territory for a game.

His days passed like this, sweet and simple, for a whole season. When people were feeling down on their luck, Eren would place his hand on their right shoulder and send them a tiny surge of his power. With a wave of his hand, he could begin to lessen the effects of minor illnesses. But some people came to pray on behalf of those who were too sick to visit themselves, and in these cases Eren felt helpless. In the evenings, when no one was around, he would eat the small food offerings that people left, look up at the stars, and worry. He’d been getting by on instinct from the very first day – a gentle touch here, and whispered word there – but when he tried to think through a problem, he came up blank. Eren knew he couldn’t stop death, especially since he was so young, but he cared for his humans. They were everything to him.

After another season, Eren looked different to how he had appeared on that beautiful spring day in late March. He had learned more and more about the inhabitants of the village — all of the children and working men, the habits of mothers and babies, the routine of the older visitors — and with that he had grown. If his faithful humans could see him, they would fall in love with his soft hair and round cheeks, his wide grin and glittering green eyes. He no longer needed to tiptoe to see over the stone wall, and could rest his elbows there instead as he gazed out into the forest.

Volunteers came to sweep fallen leaves from the path that lead from the shrine gate to the building itself. Eren amused himself by running and jumping through the piles that they created, while the humans startled at what they thought was the wind. When the brooms were put away and the little group came to say a prayer, Eren stood behind the offering tables and bowed to them to show his gratitude. His home was neat and tidy thanks to them, but in a few more days the stone walkway would be obscured again with more dead foliage, since the tree branches were not yet completely bare.

This soon became a new routine for Eren to look forward to. His animal friends were getting too busy with foraging and stocking up on food for winter to stop by and play with him for very long. Eren did what he could to help them, but nut-bearing trees did not grow on his shrine grounds, or even close enough to the wall for him to collect what fell naturally.

And so, Eren found himself with more spare time. Once a day, he would stand in the centre of the grounds and check the purity of the air. It was something he could sense if he concentrated, which he did by closing his eyes and holding a hand out in front of him. While taking deep, measured breaths, he slowly moved that hand through the space in front of him. He would walk outwards from his starting spot like this, picking up on anything within a short radius.

It was hard for him to describe in words, but some areas felt thicker or denser than what was normal, and when he touched them it felt wrong. To disperse the impurity, he would release a small amount of his power into the palm of his hand, and make a sharp sweeping motion with his arm, cutting through the affected space. Doing so left him a little tired, but he felt better knowing it was gone. Luckily his village was blessed with clean winds, and strong, old trees that could aid his efforts, so Eren never had to overexert himself.

When the villagers started wearing thicker clothes, Eren also began to layer his outfits. His clothing tended to shades of blue, his unique motif mostly appearing at the hemline and in the centre of his back. He chose it all from the dresser in his sleeping quarters. Non-spiritual beings could neither see nor enter the rooms beyond the main room, so it was just for him, and all his rooms contained anything he might need.

On one particularly rainy day, Eren dressed himself as usual, opened the sliding doors at the front of the main hall, and then sat under the awning, just out of the water’s reach. Hands in his lap, he patiently waited for any visitors, deciding to delay his simple purification ritual for later, when the deluge would hopefully have subsided. The scents and sounds brought by the wet weather made Eren smile despite the fact that it kept him indoors. The falling droplets thoroughly cleansed the earth in a way that he couldn’t.

It had been a long while since any rain had fallen this hard and this fast, and Eren soon closed his eyes to try and better sense the difference it was making to his home. If he could feel the plants and trees around him, he imagined they would be breathing sighs of relief. Unfortunately, it was keeping his humans away, so he knew they must be thinking quite the opposite. Still, he hoped some of them were enjoying the music it made on their rooftops and stone paths like he was.

Eren lost track of time for a while, in his own world. The pace of the natural percussion slowed down, gradually coming to a stop, and then Eren opened his eyes. When he did, he was shocked to see someone wandering down the path. It was a young man, with a slender build, dressed in clothes that Eren had never seen before. The stranger had long blonde hair, the tips reaching past his hips even though he had it pulled up in a high ponytail, and soft features. Eren could see from his profile that he had an upturned nose. He was looking around the shrine entrance with an air of eager interest.

Having a brand-new visitor made Eren sit up straight, curious to hear what the man had come for. He looked at the man from head to toe again, trying to spot more details and guess more about him. It was then that he noticed the man was completely dry despite the recent rain. That fact brought all Eren’s other thoughts to a halt. He frowned. Even though he had to make an educated guess about where the nearest human houses were in relation to the shrine, Eren knew that no one could be standing here like that only moments after the last raindrop fell. It was impossible.

However, it seemed the strange man liked doing impossible things, because before Eren could ponder any further, the man turned his head and looked directly at him.

Eren froze. No one had ever seen him, he was sure of that. Sometimes it appeared otherwise because of Eren’s usual seat being either at the doors or at the offering tables, places the eye was naturally drawn to. Yet this stranger’s gaze was not directed past him, or to the side of him. The eye contact was prolonged and purposeful. Almost unnerving.

But Eren had never been nervous before. He practically didn’t know what that emotion was.

“Hello?” he said when the man simply continued to stare. The greeting brought a small smile to his face though, and Eren relaxed when he saw it. He was curious all over again.

“Good morning, young god,” the man replied with a bow, bending at the waist. His voice was friendly, with a timbre akin to the rain. “It is an honour to have you meet me in person, though I am here without invitation. My name is Armin.”

Eren was so unused to anything other than one-sided conversation that it took him a minute to process what was happening. Not only was a visitor talking to him, but they were treating him with such respect that it made him want to blush.

“I’m Eren, and, um, as you can see, this is my home.” Eren inclined his head slightly, feeling it was the right response. Then he fidgeted with his hands. “Excuse me, this may be an odd question, and you are free to not answer, but may I ask what you are?”

Armin looked up and smiled wider, amusement colouring his expression and warming his blue eyes.

“I am a water spirit, Lord Eren. I have travelled in the clouds for as long as I can remember.”

Eren’s brow shot up at the information, eager to learn more. But he didn’t know where to start. Armin stepped closer, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

“If I may ask a question in return, young one, where are your attendants?”

Eren tilted his head.

“My what?”

Now it was Armin’s turn to be confused. He pursed his lips and seemed to be thinking hard about something.

“Ah,” he said after a moment, “never mind, then. I did not mean to overstep, but was interested to meet the bonded spirits of such a welcoming god and was wondering why they weren’t out here with you. Greeting them would have only been proper.”

Eren quickly got to his feet, bowing his head and fumbling to find the right words.

“No, no! It was I who did not understand, you have not overstepped. I am the only one here. Sorry I cannot provide you more company.”

“You are too kind, Lord Eren. Your company is more than enough, please do not feel as though you are lacking,” Armin said delicately, bent at the waist again.

There was a moment of quiet, where Armin worried he had caused offence. But then he heard the unexpected sound of giggling coming from the boy in front of him. Raising his head, Armin saw that Eren had broken out of his stiff pose and had a hand over his mouth, his eyes alight with mirth.

“…Lord Eren?”

For some reason that Armin couldn’t figure out, this only made Eren laugh louder. He straightened up while Eren tried to calm himself.

“Sorry, Armin. It’s just that all this bowing and ‘Lord’ stuff is funny to me. I never thought about it when the humans did it but it’s different with you, when we’re having a conversation and I’m trying to act the same way. You don’t have to be so formal. I like you, Armin.”

Armin startled at that, and at the god’s change in mood. Eren met his gaze and rocked back slightly on his heels.

“Would you like to come in and relax for a while, if you’ve been travelling? I’ve never had a guest, and I’d like to talk some more.”

“I’d love to. It’s been many seasons since I visited a place like this, may I see more of your home?”

“Sure!”

Eren showed him the worship hall first, since they were right outside its doors, which was used for formal prayer and shrine services like on the day the place had been built. Eren did his best to keep it clean in the meantime, and enjoyed it when a human would come and burn fragrant incense to benefit all the other visitors.

Next was the hall of offerings, the tables currently empty due to the morning rain keeping people away. But Eren talked briefly about the kinds of things the villagers would bring, and which fruits and vegetables he liked. Armin listened intently, remarking how lucky Eren was.

“The villagers’ happiness is my happiness,” Eren replied, smiling up at Armin before moving on.

The sanctuary building stood behind the two halls, relatively small and with a gabled roof ornamented with forked wooden finials and logs along it’s ridge. It was the heart of the complex and Eren’s personal living space. His humans did not come this deep into the complex on ordinary days. The doors had not been opened by humans since the festival, where they had focussed on the statue inside which Eren knew represented him but did not think held any particular likeness to him.

On the way past, Armin observed the statue for a long time, seeming like he had a question. In the end, though, he only smiled and hummed, following Eren without any comment, unlike in the previous two halls.

To human minds, this was as far as the shrine went. But to spirits, the sanctuary was much larger inside than it looked from the outside. Eren led Armin around the statue platform and into his home proper.

“Please, have a seat. I think I have some fruit left from earlier in the week,” Eren says, gesturing to the low table and cushions in the main area before stepping down off the tatami mats and into the lowered kitchen area. Armin looked around quietly while Eren arranged a plate for them to share from. When he returned to the table, he placed it carefully in the centre with both hands and waited for Armin to choose first. “Summer peaches are my favourite, but the offerings are still lovely at this time of year. Have anything you like.”

“Thank you very much, Lord Eren. You are very generous.”

“I told you before, no need to be formal, Armin.” Eren pouted. “And besides, there’s not much else I can give.”

“Ah, well, forgive me but it might be hard to change the way I speak. You are a god, after all, regardless of age. And how about some tea?”

“Tea?”

“Yes. You do have a kettle there.”

Eren casts a quick glance back to the kitchen, where Armin is motioning to his untouched cast-iron kettle and other cookware.

“Oh, I… I don’t…”

“Then allow me. I feel better giving you something in return, and happen to carry some fresh leaves with me.”

Before Eren could say anything, Armin got up and started to light the small, unused stack of kindling, preparing the hot water while moving around the kitchen naturally. Eren didn’t even know he had a teapot and matching stoneware tea cups until Armin found them. Armin brought the beautiful earthy green set over to the table once the water was boiled, going through the motions of brewing with a calm expression. Despite being fascinated by the methodical way Armin moved his hands, Eren found himself watching Armin’s face more. He was the most relaxed Eren had seen him, the little hesitations from earlier nowhere to be found.

“I hope it’s to your liking,” Armin said finally, placing one of the cups in front of Eren and settling in to his left. Eren blinked a few times, and then realised how long he’d been silent, quickly snapping out of his musing.

“Thank you,” he replied, with a small nod of gratitude. He picked up his cup, steadying it with one hand underneath. It’s the perfect temperature, warmth suffusing through his palms. “This will be my first time drinking tea, so you are already giving me a nice opportunity to try new things.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Armin responded happily. “Ah, look. You have an upright tea stalk. A sign of good luck.”

Eren looked at his tea curiously, noting the single stalk bobbing gently, a tiny, floating pillar. He let out a small laugh.

“I receive prayers for good fortune, so I guess it’s just my power,” he said.

Armin hummed at his explanation, while Eren took his first tentative sip. The flavour was light, with a sweet aftertaste that lingered on his tongue, and the unfamiliar heat suffused his body from head to toe. Eren wiggled on his knees and let out a delighted noise.

“It’s really good!”

With a poorly contained smile, Armin quietly followed suit. The heat from the drink sat pink in his cheeks. When Eren finished his cup, he picked a pear from his selection of mixed fruits, biting straight into the centre. One-handed, he then reached for the teapot, brow furrowing as he realised it weighed more than he expected. Armin had made it seem light as a feather.

“Careful, Lord Eren. Please, let me—”

Instead of finishing his sentence, Armin leapt into action the moment Eren faltered, knocking his cup with the belly of the pot. The tipping cup was steadied by delicate fingers and, to Eren’s amazement, the spilling liquid was brought to a stop mid-fall. He noticed the shape of it matched the curve of Armin’s other hand perfectly, where it was held outstretched to the almost-accident.

“Lord Eren? You can stop pouring now.”

With a start, Eren blinked and righted the teapot again, placing it purposefully in the middle of the table. He swallowed his bite, not really tasting it, and ducked his head.

“Sorry… I thought I could, after seeing you do it. Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No need to apologise,” Armin replied. “I was worried you might scald yourself, and am glad I could save you from harm.”

Glancing up through his hair, Eren first took in Armin’s gentle expression, then looked back to the tea swirling in the air to the side of his teacup. The water spirit’s power had now formed it into a perfect sphere, the sunlight showing the languid movement within. Ribbons of steam still rose from the top.

“Then instead of an apology I will say thank you. It was lucky you were here.”

“I suppose you are a god of good fortune after all.”

That got Eren to smile. Amused, Armin focussed more on the floating tea, gesturing to it with one finger. The sphere flowed and dispersed into a school of fish, that circled the fruit bowl and then combined into a larger animal that Eren couldn’t name. It still had fins and a streamlined shape, and Armin displayed it as endlessly playful, making it leap and twirl to the sound of Eren’s laughter until he eventually let the tea dive back into the cup, where it settled as if nothing had happened.

“That was beautiful! What was that?”

“A dolphin. They are my favourite of all creatures, clever and lively. Whenever I’m around the right parts of the ocean, I enjoy joining their fun and games.”

“Wow! And you can control the water so well, too. So do you swim with them?”

Armin found himself drawn in completely by the sparkle in Eren’s eyes. He reminisced about his first cycle through the ocean, about how starting in a slow moving river could never prepare him for the wonders of the deep, open sea, and was able to speak at length about meeting sea creatures, and what life was like in far off places.

“You’re so free, and you’ve seen so much!” Eren exclaimed, hours later. The last of the tea had long since been finished, food forgotten in their shared excitement. 

“Indeed. Cloud travel is a wonderful way to get around, as long as you are not in a hurry. I go from cloud, to rain, to river, to ocean, and to cloud again. That’s putting it in simple terms, anyway. I have seen many things, but sometimes the clouds like to cycle in the same place for a long time and are at the mercy of the wind. It is the first time I have been here, for example. I like it.”

Eren’s chest puffed up with pride at the same time a blush rose slowly in his cheeks.

“Well it is all newly built, but there’s nothing as interesting as flying fish and white-capped mountains that touch the sky. Just… me.”

There was a pause then, as Armin studied Eren’s shifting expressions.

“The village is beautiful, quiet but with such vibrant energy.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I think I feel that same thing sometimes, but I can’t go to see it for myself.”

“Why?” Armin asked, genuine confusion twisting his brow.

“A god must stay with their shrine, of course. One thing I do know is that it doesn’t take long for an abandoned shrine to fall to ruin, and it’s god with it. Even just thinking about it puts rocks in my stomach.”

“I’ve never heard of, or witnessed, such a limitation,” Armin said, almost to himself. “But I suppose it makes sense…” He trails off, lost in thought.

“Well, meeting and speaking with you has made my week,” Eren said, rising to clear away their empty cups and the teapot. “You’re my first friend that isn’t an animal.” Behind his back, Armin’s eyes widen, a hand coming up to touch his chest. When Eren turns around again, Armin quickly lowers it back to his lap. “It’s late now, would you stay the night? Unless you have to go back to travelling right away?”

Looking at Eren’s hopeful expression, Armin had only one choice of reply. Luckily, it was the one he wanted to give.

“It would be an honour, Lord Eren. Thank you for having me.”


	3. Chapter 2

Eren awoke early the next morning, refreshed and feeling an unfamiliar hum of energy in his home. His guest seemed to be sleeping soundly, which made Eren smile. His shrine had plenty of unused rooms which he would only lounge around in, so it was no trouble to offer Armin lodgings. Plus, he discovered he had more futons than he knew what to do with, once he’d gone into all the cupboards looking for bedding.

Stretching up out of bed, Eren took note of the pale light coming into the room from the outside; clouds were still hiding the sun, the dawn rays even weaker than usual. He rolled to his feet and folded his futon neatly. By the time he lifted it over his head and back into the closet, however, the sheets just looked like a misshapen bundle.

Eren dressed without fuss, mostly wearing similar clothes to yesterday. For his bedhead, he simply tried to flatten it down with his hands, pushing it away from his forehead so that it wouldn’t bother him.

Having someone else in his home, and waiting for them to wake up, made Eren restless. To save himself from absentmindedly pacing the corridors, he decided to go outside and perform his purification ritual before anything else. A lot of moisture was still hanging in the air, and so Eren took it slow, feeling around for true anomalies in the already thick atmosphere. He felt like he got the hang of it by the time he finished, and overall there wasn’t much that needed to be done. Despite all the dropped leaves in the area, Eren was surrounded by the fresh, lush scent of flora.

“It smells beautiful, doesn’t it?”

Eren startles and looks over his shoulder to see Armin on the steps of the shrine. The water spirit has his hair loose and pulled over one shoulder, flowing down the front of his kimono. When he bows, he holds it against his chest with one arm.

“Good morning, Lord Eren.”

Eren feels a buzz in his chest. It was his first ever greeting at the start of a new day; his answering smile was instant and beaming.

“Good morning! Yes, it is, it makes it so much nicer to be outside even when it’s getting colder.”

“Don’t worry. If the clouds stay for as long as I think they will, nothing will be freezing just yet. Do you always come out so early?”

“Not usually. To be honest, I let the humans decide my schedule a lot of the time. The first prayers of the day let me know when I should be up and at the front hall where the offering tables are. Today just felt different, so I’ve got a headstart on my other duties. Other than that I’ll be waiting to see who comes by, human or animal.”

“I see. So what’s next on your list?”

“Uh, I guess it would be best to check the cleansing fountain now. Wanna see?”

“Absolutely. I’d love to learn more.”

Eren was all too happy to have Armin follow close behind him as he showed him the fountain. The rectangular basin had a small, plain roof sheltering it and anyone who may be using it, but the wind often blew small leaves into the water. Eren picked these out, and then gave the water a gentle stir with the wooden ladle. Armin watched curiously at his side. After Eren had cleaned any remaining debris from the fountain, he brought out a cloth from one of the folds of clothing at his chest and wiped down the edges of the basin.

“It doesn’t take very long, but I feel better once I’ve cleaned here, since it’s the first thing the humans actually use when they get here.”

“You’re very diligent, Lord Eren.”

Eren paused and looked at Armin, head tilted.

“... What does diligent mean?”

Without meaning to, Armin let out a small laugh. Eren blinked at him steadily, patiently waiting for an explanation.

“Apologies, I mean no offense. It means you work very hard. It’s a compliment.”

“Compliment?” Eren parroted.

“A way to say I admire what you do.”

“Oh!” Eren processed this new information, then grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “So… what do you want to do now?”

“What would you normally do?” Armin answered his question with a question. Eren hummed and tucked his cloth back into the top of his kimono.

“Not much,” he said with a shrug, his tone completely neutral. He kicked at the ground, scuffing the sole of his shoe. “Can’t cloud-watch today. All the animals are busy with the weather getting colder. The birds are singing though so maybe I’d just sit and listen to that until people start visiting.”

Brow wrinkling, Armin pursed his lips.

“I see. Is there anything else you want to show me? Anything in the village.”

Now it was Eren’s turn to frown.

“Oh, well... no. You can go but I need to stay here.” Averting his eyes, Eren wandered to the front steps. Silently, Armin followed, staying on his feet while Eren sat down. The young god leaned on his knees, his chin resting on one hand. His fingers tapped out an uncertain rhythm. Armin couldn’t tell whether it was from nervous energy or frustration.

“Lord Eren… have you never left the shrine?”

It was the wrong thing to say. Having hit a nerve, Armin was quick to recognise that frustration won out, Eren’s body language going stiff and defensive.

“Of course not. An empty shrine… it’s not right. I don’t know how I know, but it invites darkness and misfortune.

“Ah, forgive me. I did not know. I’ve only ever come across shrines with many inhabitants. The gods would come and go freely, but now that I hear this I realise that there was always a shrine spirit in attendance.”

Gaze still set off to the side, Eren huffed.

“I’m sorry if this is boring for you. Hearing all your stories… you’ve been to so many places, always going with the flow and finding new things because of it. But I have to stay. Leaving my shrine would bring ruin to me, my home, and then the village.”

Armin studied him for a long moment.

“There is a way though, Lord Eren. You’ll have that chance,” he said softly. Eren looked as if he was going to say something in reply, but in the next moment footsteps and quiet conversation drifted over to them from the shrine entrance, and from there Eren’s attention shifted completely.

Armin stepped aside politely, choosing to stay at the edge of the main path as the humans approached. Although they kept their prayers silent, Eren nodded along, concentrating intently on their faces, lighting up when he shared his energy with them. The couple left with smiles to match Eren’s own, and even despite not knowing what had been exchanged or why, Armin felt the corners of his mouth lift in response.

Worshippers came in a steady stream after that. Not wanting to interrupt, Armin spent the day as a mute observer. Every now and then, in the space after another visitor had left, Eren would glance at him and shift his weight nervously, but Armin didn’t want to make him self-conscious and was careful to not stare too noticeably.

Eventually, the rain returned, and Eren retreated further indoors. As morning turned into afternoon, fewer people had been coming by, and so it was also a good time for a rest.

“Are you coming, Armin?” he asked, breaking the hush that had settled around them. 

“Actually, since this weather is perfect, I was thinking of going for a walk.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you later then.”

Armin could tell he was trying his best to hide his disappointment, and so was quick to reassure him.

“I will return after I’ve seen some more of the scenery around here.”

“Sure… enjoy the rain, I guess,” he said with a small, confused laugh, walking in the opposite direction to go back to the sanctuary.

Rain continued to pour for the next hour or so, and Eren listened to it taper off from one of his inner rooms. He wandered the hallways, unable to settle for long in one place. The rooms that made up his home now felt empty without a second presence filling the space. In such a short time, things had changed, and Eren was the only one around to feel it.

Making another slow circuit, he came to a stop in the kitchen. Sat at the table, he stared at the kettle above the fireplace, and then the tea set off to the side; both were once again clean and cold. Eren felt a particular craving for the warmth of the cup in his hand, not to mention the unique taste, but there were no tea leaves left behind. Besides, without Armin he wasn’t really sure he had the motivation to make a whole pot anyway.

In an attempt to take his mind off things, Eren reached for the fruit bowl.

He was soon down to the last piece without really noticing the flavours that had been on his tongue, nor the time that had passed. He sighed, a twinge of guilt hitting him for not appreciating the gifts his humans had been kind enough to give, but then his shrine barrier alerted him of a presence at the shrine entrance. Eren was on his feet and moving as soon as he recognised it.

This time he understood the nuance of it, the way the heart of it truly felt like water, rolling outwards like ripples on a pond. Eren held none of the same grace as he rushed to the door, only stopping to slip on a pair of shoes. He met Armin just outside, the spirit surprised but moving to catch him as he tripped at the sudden stop. 

“You came back!” The statement came out more breathless than usual, and Eren ignored that his left shoe wasn’t on properly, simply looking at Armin with a slightly stunned expression, even as the spirit had a steady hold on his shoulder. Armin held still for another moment to make sure he wouldn’t fall, but then gently withdrew.

“Of course. I said I would,” Armin replied, his kind smile solidly in place. “Would you mind if I imposed on you for another night?”

“Not at all,” Eren said with a little laugh. “And, hey, did your hair get longer?”

Armin touched his hair at the question, his expression showing that he hadn’t been paying much attention to it. Indeed, it had grown by an inch or two, just enough to be noticeable.

“Most likely. In a way my form is entirely water, and the amount I can store is dependent on my power. I find it easiest to maintain a set body shape and keep excess as hair, which is easy to change. When we are young, some of us look like children, whereas some of us decide on a more adult-like shape and simply scale it up when we have more of an allowance. Heavy rain means I naturally take in more water, just in case.” Twisting his hair loosely, Armin finished his sentence by pinning it up at the nape of his neck.

“Cool. And do you know many others? You haven’t said much about anyone but sea creatures up to now.”

Pensive, Armin looks off into the distance for a moment, a small wrinkle forming above his nose.

“Not really. Elementals like me aren’t so common, and although we can combine powers and live with our kin, it is not necessary.”

Eren nodded, glad once more that Armin had come to his shrine by chance. It remained unspoken but Armin didn’t seem to have any companions himself. It was selfish, wanting him to stay, but for the first time Eren wondered if there was something more he could offer in return as well.

“Nevermind then. Come inside for now. Your room will be how you left it,” Eren says, feeling at ease. Blinking back to the present, Armin smiles and dips his head in a quick bow.

“Thank you.”

“And… do you have any more tea?” Eren asked, not disguising the hopeful lilt in his voice.

“Plenty,” Armin replied, his features softening again into the smile that Eren was quickly becoming familiar with. “Lead the way."

+++++

Another day passed, with Armin keeping Eren company at the shrine as he went about his usual routine. After sunrise the following day, Eren woke up first and waited for Armin to appear before he even began. The water spirit easily picked up on what would come next by then, anticipating where he could offer help and even where Eren would be too stubborn and his assistance would not be accepted. Overall, Eren was a generous and committed host, at times just being too loud, or overly determined not to let Armin overexert himself as his guest. But still, they got along well, and the pattern they fell into came as easy as their conversations. In the evenings, they began to soak together in the bathing tub in one of the rooms at the back of the sanctuary, steam swirling out through an open window as they would unwind with stories that Eren would make up based on Armin’s anecdotes. Sometimes, Armin would drop the formalities, although if Eren pointed this out he would soon correct himself.

Half a dozen days after his arrival, Armin went outside the shrine again. He said there was something he wanted to check, and his departure this time did not worry Eren as it had before. He busied himself with his duties, and the time didn’t drag as badly. Better weather meant more villagers chose to visit, and those that had been working in the rain from before had contracted brief illnesses that he was more than happy to help with.

One of the first wishes Eren heard that day was made on behalf of a relative, however, and he could not pass on his healing without them there. The young man, his head of dark hair lowered in prayer, was thinking so earnestly about another, his grandfather. Eren remembered when the man had first come, family members at his side. He had not seemed so despondent then, and it made him pause to see him now, standing alone and with such a crease in his forehead.

Eren waved a hand over the crown of his head, hoping that he may find some relief that his prayer had been heard, but then chewed his lip as he watched the man leave. If he could not find another way, he would fail that unspoken promise.

Later, when Armin returned at the turn of dusk, he was still mulling it over in his mind without reaching any conclusions. Distracted, Eren responded to Armin’s first greeting automatically, not taking notice of the tense set of his shoulders, nor the serious resolve in his expression.

“I have something to ask you,” he said, waiting to have Eren’s full attention.

“A request? That’s unusual for you, Armin,” Eren replied in a joking tone. His quick humour faltered however once he realised it was going to be something more unexpected. He faced Armin properly then, placing his hands in his lap as he knelt to hide any nervous fidgeting. Breath held, he prepared himself for the worst.

“Lord Eren, would you take me as your first attendant?”

Eren’s gasp was audible.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so welcomed anywhere else, or had someone listen to me so sincerely,” Armin continued, his words coming quickly as if he had rehearsed them. “I’ve only been here a short time, but I think we both need company right now, and this place has such a wonderful feel to it. So much potential. I could stay here for as long as you want me to, and I’d love to be by your side as you discover more and more about this world that you’ve been born into.”

“You… with me… here?” Eren was caught off guard, unable to match Armin’s carefully considered words. The water spirit had no problem understanding him, though, if his fond smile was any indication.

“Yes, Eren. If you will have me. I’ve thought long and hard about this, although honestly it was one of the easiest decisions in my life.”

“But— you— I—” Eren couldn’t stop stuttering, none of his sentences coming out right. “A-ask me again tomorrow!” Eren half-shouted, overwhelmed and fleeing to his bedroom without another word. He barely paid attention to the fact that the doors throughout the shrine were sliding open and closed without him even touching them, giving him an unobstructed path as he ran. As he reached his room, he suddenly regretted having folded away his futon that morning, since he wanted nothing more than to throw himself under the covers in that moment. Hand over his chest, Eren sank to the floor in the centre of the room and breathed through his panic. It was brief, quickly moving into a churning apprehension. He pondered the new responsibilities that would come with an attendant.

His mind was unable to leave behind the negatives and focus on the positives until night had long since fallen. Lying on his back, Eren had been staring at the ceiling for hours following his tossing and turning on the tatami. But the reason he couldn’t rest now was due to his growing excitement, the prominence of that feeling building and building until he couldn’t believe he had run away earlier when Armin had been so heartfelt.

Sunrise couldn’t come fast enough.

+++++

The first rays of sunlight made everything feel brand new the following morning. Eren watched the pale shafts of light pass through the forest and illuminate patches of his home and his kimono and hakama, showing off the combination of royal blue contrasted with pure white he had chosen earlier. He tilted his head back, opening himself to the quiet undertones of nature around him. The stone path under his feet was a solid base, but Eren imagined he could feel through to the earth and rock beneath it, his emotions grounded and matching the calm he outwardly cultivated in his shrine.

He was not so deep in his meditation that he couldn’t feel Armin approach a short while later, and so he turned and inclined his head to him first in greeting.

“Good morning, Lord Eren,” Armin said, tentative but not from any of his own uncertainty. Eren hoped his smile would reassure the spirit of his decision. He looked up at him and held his gaze as he spoke.

“Morning, Armin. Let’s do this. I’ll make you my attendant, and will be honoured to do so.”

Armin’s answering smile was beaming, and swiftly he lowered himself on one knee to be the same height as the young god, bending his head in deference. His neat ponytail flowed over one shoulder at the movement to sweep the floor.

“The honour will be all mine, I assure you.”

Eren grinned, convinced once more that this was the right choice he was making. From day one, Armin had never given him reason to doubt, and he could envision them sharing a future like this, as a team.

“So how does it happen?”

Raising his head, Armin looked at him eagerly.

“Well, from what I’ve been told, you must make a connection between us. Just do what feels right, I think we’ll both know when it has happened.”

Eren tilted his head, wondering at the vague elements of this rite, but conceded that it was likely the best way to describe it. Ever since he’d made his decision, his energies have been remarkably settled, in a way that made him feel invincible. Nothing could go wrong.

He took a deep breath.

As he looked at Armin and thought hard about what he wanted to do, Eren naturally started to gather power. Being within the area of his shrine’s protective, sheltering influence, the force of his summoning amplified twofold, then three, in no time at all. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes now shone gold, the colour changing at the same time his hair began to lift and his body began to radiate a bright, warm light. It rapidly surpassed the winter sun at his back.

“Armin, spirit of water, do you pledge yourself to me and mine, from today until your service may be deemed complete.”

“I pledge.”

Eren’s light flared brighter. A sound similar to a hum picked up in the bubble of space around the two.

“Do you vow to uphold my values, to heal, protect, and prevent misfortune among me and mine, from today until your service may be deemed complete.”

“I vow.”

A second strong pulse rippled from the god, washing over Armin completely.

“Then I answer your pledge, and I hear your vow. With an oath of responsibility for your life whilst in service to me, I do bind us with my own given powers.”

Speech ended, Eren brought one hand up slowly and touched his first two fingers to the centre of Armin’s forehead, holding them there steadily. The transfer of energy made Armin’s blue eyes flash gold too, and Eren watched as Armin’s clothes shifted to his own preferred palette of blues, starting at Armin’s shoulders and heading downwards like a glittering waterfall.

When the change is completed at the hem of Armin’s hakama, twin streams of glistening water burst up from the ground and spiralled around them, forming a slow, rotating helix around the column of light Eren had brought forth. The effect was short-lived in comparison, and the water soon dissipated into the air, followed by the light as Eren moved his hand and broke the contact between them.

“It is done,” Eren said solemnly, his hair finally dropping into its usual shaggy style. There was a beat where Armin looked down at himself like he was seeing himself for the first time. He twisted, and Eren could see his spiritual motif was now emblazoned on the back of Armin’s kimono, the design sitting proud between his shoulder-blades. Then Eren’s dignified facade slipped and he flung himself into Armin’s chest. “Welcome to your new home, Armin.”

Letting out a breath at the impact, Armin barely managed to avoid falling backwards. Arms coming up around Eren’s back, Armin squeezed him tight and pressed a cheek into his hair.

“Thank you, my Lord."


	4. Chapter 3

It was his first day of freedom, and Eren wanted it to be special. He had a bath when he woke up, despite already soaking with Armin the night before, just to be as fresh and clean as possible. The usual relaxation last night had been disrupted when Eren discovered he could use Armin’s powers himself since their bonding and celebrated with all manner of splashing and wave-making he could think of, much to Armin’s exasperation. He had gone to bed thoroughly exhausted.

From his dresser he took some brand new robes, and combed his hair thoroughly for the finishing touch. Although he’d thought he was the first to wake again, when he got to the front of the shrine Armin was already outside on the stone path, sweeping leaves and humming. His sleeves were tied out of the way with a ribbon, much like his hair. The way he’d tied it, his long, long ponytail was neatly folded back on itself, and yet he still had to reach up and brush it back over his shoulder when he stood to greet Eren.

“Good morning, my Lord.”

“Morning, attendant Armin,” Eren replied, copying his formality with a teasing tone and exaggerated nod of his head. Armin smirked but did not otherwise acknowledge the behaviour.

“I would tell you to be careful but you look far too excited to listen.”

“Right!” Eren agreed, the tap of his wooden geta punctuating his hurry. He breezed by his newly appointed shrine spirit and was almost to the torii gate before he was called back.

“Wait a moment, my Lord. Please let me fix your obi. With your haste it will loosen in minutes.”

Eren puffed out his cheeks, but jogged back to the centre of the path, trying not to bounce in place as Armin fussed over his clothes.

“You are in luck,” Armin started with a fond smile, “it will not rain any more this week. Still, take care not to slip in any mud. I will finish sweeping before the first worshippers arrive, and then sit and record any prayers that are made in your absence, so you do not need to worry while you are gone. It’s what I’m here for.”

Eren nodded, looking a bit more serious now. Missing important requests from his humans was his main concern about leaving for the day. However there was one human that had been waiting for him a long time, so the others would have to be delayed. A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. Armin had finished his adjustments, and Eren had to agree, it felt much better.

“Thank you, Armin.”

“It is my pleasure, Eren. Be safe. Return here at the slightest hint of danger and don’t overexert yourself.”

Exchanging a proper farewell this time, Eren let his excitement run through him once again. The whole forest was spread out in front of him, just waiting to be explored. 

He threw caution to the wind, and took his first steps beyond the boundary.

Passing through his gate didn’t make him feel particularly different, however as he got further away it was like his body could tell exactly how far he’d gone from, and in which direction he was moving in relation to his home. When he looked behind him, he half expected to see a beacon in the sky, urgently calling him back. But there was only Armin, his anchor, framed perfectly by the gate and still watching him go.

Feeling exposed, Eren gave one last shy wave.

The path to the village was on a slight downward slope through the forest, with small stone steps built at points where it became too steep. Eren skipped down them, his eagerness palpable, following the natural curve between the trees and taking in all the new sights and sounds around him. It was just as he noticed another large torii gate in front of him that he heard the first murmurs of conversation.

Despite the sun having barely risen, and the crisp chill in the air, Eren’s humans were hard at work. Everyone he passed was dressed only in plain, practical clothing; though he knew he couldn’t be seen, Eren still felt a small wave of self-consciousness at how much he stood out with his patterned kimono, hakama, and prominent divine emblem. Even his shoes were of a different standard, looking at those who had only straw waraji or were simply barefoot in the fields he walked by. The difference between him and the children around him of the same height was even more vast.

The village had a main road lined by small shops and other businesses, and a few of them were just starting to draw in customers. Eren strolled around, carefully sidestepping those who were in more of a rush, and on the lookout for a particular young man.

As luck would have it, his search didn’t take too long. He found him by a travelling merchant, already exchanging coins and nodding along to whatever he was being told. The merchant’s ox was heavily laden with wrapped parcels and sacks of varying sizes, and when Eren came closer he smelled a variety of plants and herbs mixing in the air. The scent was strong enough to turn heads; another curious villager was quick to take the young man’s place when he left.

Eren began to follow him, jogging and weaving through other people to keep up with his quick footsteps and longer stride. He was heading outside the bustling centre and towards a modest house at the edge of the village, just two rice paddies over from the forest. There was a couple outside tending the field, a man and woman who only raised their heads to watch him return. The first one to properly greet him at the edge of the property was a dog, who ran up bouncing and barking, stopping only to give Eren a short greeting bark, too.

“I’m back,” the man called, leaning down to fuss over the little dog while also brushing away the smudges of dirt she was leaving on his legs.

“Welcome back, Marco,” an elderly lady replied from her seat by the front door, smiling serenely. A small pile of clothes were neatly folded in the bench beside her, and in her lap was a well-worn yukata. She was halfway through patching a section on the chest; one of many, Eren noticed.

Marco hurried to her side to help her stand up, easily anticipating the moment her knees would shake and lending her his hand.

“What have you brought?” she then asks, gesturing to the small bundle under his other arm with her crooked fingers.

“The merchant was passing back through the village today, just like he said. He had a new medicine for us to try. I think this one will really work, it cures all the same ailments that grandfather has.”

Marco’s grandmother paused and hummed, her gaze trailing from Marco’s face to the now-open cloth in his hand. “I hope so, dear,” she said after a while. “Can it be added to food?”

“It’s for tea. Let me get the kettle. No, no, I’ll do it.”

Eren followed the pair inside, smiling at the way they moved around each other easily. The one room house was bigger than some, to accommodate all three generations of family, but was still barely big enough for Eren to sidle around Marco to get to the raised tatami area, where he slipped off his shoes. Marco and his grandmother went straight to the kitchen area. Marco knelt in the packed dirt and stoked the fire, blowing on the sparking embers through a length of hollow bamboo.

In the shade of the back right corner, an old man was lying on a thin, straw mat, a single kimono draped over him as a blanket. Eren went around the sunken hearth and then knelt at his side on the tatami.

Marco’s grandfather had a weathered face, and stark white hair, although a few lines of black peppered his moustache and beard. Someone had left him with a cool cloth on his forehead. Underneath it, his brow was furrowed. He could barely keep his breathing steady for half a minute before it would be rattled by coughs, and his throat wheezed every so often. It was clear to see why the old man could not come to the shrine himself.

Overall, Eren was concerned, but confident that he could help. When he divided the illness down into its different problems, he started to think of it as easy, even. Sure, he hadn’t had to heal anyone as unwell as this before, and the illness was more widespread than others he’d come across so far, but the same principles applied.

Raising a hand, Eren held it over the man’s chest and moved it to all the areas inside the ribcage. Whenever he felt disruption in the body’s natural flow, he gave it a push with a light press of his palm, which he then stroked upwards to the throat.

When half of his lungs were clear, Eren was then distracted by something around the heart, however whatever it was refused to be shifted. It stuck even when Eren used two hands. After a dozen attempts, Eren sighed and had to continue with the rest, trying to understand why his power wasn’t strong enough for this unseen problem. It clearly caused some discomfort when he tried to fix it, and although he didn’t want to leave it ignored, it seemed there would be no fixing it today. 

The last push to clear the throat was easy. The man coughed just as Eren had expected, and then settled more comfortably into his bed. His touches after that were only to soothe, first the airways and then the man’s forehead. His temperature was already returning to normal.

From there, Eren felt his next priority should be the room. Starting from the centre and gradually moving outwards, he went through the familiar movements of purifying the air, ending up surprised by the amount of strong stagnation he found. Any longer, and the rest of the family may have succumbed to the sickness too.

Eren was almost finished when Marco and his grandmother finally gave the old man their full attention again. He’d been so focussed on his work that he barely noticed the recent pause in their conversation. Turning one last time, he waved away the last of the stale air, then carefully stepped back from the bed as Marco moved closer. 

After all of that, Eren had to take a minute to catch his breath, tiredness seeping into his body. He leant against the closest wall and listened as Marco marvelled over the sudden improvement in his grandfather. Joy and relief washed over Eren at the indirect praise. Marco’s grandmother was not far behind, moving carefully as she brought the medicinal tea and a small bowl of soup on a wooden tray. Noticing her tentativeness as an aching wrist and stiffened fingers, Eren silently reached out and took the worst of it away with a brush of his fingertips. His fatigue only grew larger, but seeing their arrangement gave Eren an idea for one final blessing.

Marco roused his grandfather gently, removing the damp cloth from his forehead and assisting when the old man moved to sit up on his own. The two spoke briefly about the change in his health while Marco’s grandmother knelt on his other side and set the tray by his head. While they were distracted checking the old man’s temperature, Eren moved behind them, raising a hand with his index and middle fingers pointing upwards and whispering a short prayer. He then leaned down and traced his glowing fingertips around the rim of the cup and bowl, imbuing them with enough power to last a few days.

“That should do it,” Eren said to himself with a sigh. All he wanted to do was lie down, but he simply rolled his shoulders and made his way outside, giving the family some privacy. Still, he only made it as far as the first paddy before he stopped to take a short break. Once again, their dog bounded over to provide company, nosing at his hands and around his feet. Eren indulged her need for affection happily, and was scratching the perfect spot behind her ear when a rush of new energy washed over him, so light and warm.

Eren instantly recognised it as human gratitude.

He stood up from where he had been crouching and turned back to the house he’d just left, smiling widely at the way he could ‘hear’ the joint prayer coming from inside. He’d never felt feedback so strong and fulfilling, and it refreshed his body right through to his core, leaving no space for weariness.

The humans wouldn’t see him even if he went back, so Eren instead kissed their dog on her forehead and then gave a deep bow towards the house.

His smile stayed with him all the way home.

+++++

As the days went by, Eren became busier than ever. He wasn’t overwhelmingly so, but without Armin, meeting all his humans’ needs would’ve been impossible. Since he was out in the village giving people regular check-ups, the prayer records that Armin kept perfectly organised at the shrine were invaluable. Winter had arrived in all its glory, but as much as Eren wanted to play in the snow, learning how to shape it into all manner of fantastic creatures with Armin’s help and an inexperienced mimicry of the water spirit’s elemental power, he had to prioritise the village first.

Wishes for good fortune were easy, in a way. Eren would bless people with exactly the same amount of power to keep it equal, enough for one or two manifestations, and from there he didn’t have to do anything. Luck would then appear for different people in different ways, most of the time not in the exact way they were hoping for, but it always brought happiness even if it wasn’t instantaneous. Their gratitude always replaced the power he used, matching or sometimes exceeding it, and as time went by he noticed the extra strength more and more.

Healing was harder, more specific, and the amount of power Eren had to use was constantly changing to meet the needs of the prayer. It all came naturally, and increasingly Eren could rely more on experience than instinct, but each wish was a learning opportunity; Armin would remind him of this often, in the evenings where Eren would let his frustration show.

In some cases, he would heal one person only to have their family member come down with the same illness a week later. He could partially fix the flow of energy in someone’s body only to then be blocked by an age-related issue that he could neither force his way through nor work around in another way. Marco’s grandfather was hale and hearty ever since Eren’s visit, but it pained him to know and understand that there was an issue with his heart that could not simply be waved away.

Each day, Eren got faster, more thorough, and more efficient with his air purification ritual, but couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t enough. Stagnation always came back, after all. That was until Armin gave him a suggestion one morning.

“You know how to store power in objects, right? You could use this technique to your advantage more. Imbue an object with a large amount of power and it will essentially do part of your job for you. It’s all about choosing the right object for the right place.”

Eren pondered this quietly as he read through the most recent page of Armin’s records.

“Also, my Lord, over the last week there have been a concerning amount of prayers being made on behalf of family and friends in the mountain village. It would appear that a sickness has befallen many people in a short amount of time, with seemingly no relief. Please be careful when you’re out.”

“The mountain village…?” Eren paused, thinking back on what he knew of their closest neighbours. “I think I’ve had some people from there come to visit the shrine once or twice. Unfamiliar faces, y’know. I heard most about them right after the shrine was built, when the humans were still nervous about things they’d left behind.”

“Yes, from what I gather there are a lot of connections between the humans here and there. Though, that’s not to say that the journey between is easy. A lot of the elders prayers are based on what they’ve heard, not what they’ve seen.”

Eren hummed.

“They’ll only injure themselves trying to make the trip. I’ll check it out myself before things get desperate and the misfortune spreads down here,” he said, pushing the small stack of records aside for the moment.

“But, my Lord, you are already overstretching yourself down here in the valley. I worry for you stumbling home some days, and travelling all that way on foot will only exacerbate your tiredness.”

“So then I’ll go today and be back tomorrow after resting overnight. I’m sure there’s somewhere I can stay.”

“Overnight?” Armin repeated, brows pulling together. Eren watched as his friend’s hands tightened on his teacup, knowing what was coming next. “I must think of your safety in such a situation. It would be better to save this until you have a better means of travel at your disposal.”

“But I have to go as soon as possible, Armin. After all I’ve been doing here, I’m ready for this now. There’s no reason for it not to be today, in fact. Prayers have been coming in for a while already, as you said.”

“I only informed you as such so that you could be more mindful, but I can no more keep you here than I can change your stubbornness,” Armin conceded. “I dislike the distance that will be between you and I, given the thoughts running through my mind as to what could happen, but it will be wise not to travel back in the dark. The nights are so long, too.” Armin tapped his fingers for a moment, and then set aside his cup and reached for the bowl of fruit on the table between them. Gently he took out the few winter fruits they had left and then replaced it in the centre. “At least let me teach you a way to contact me directly,” he said, before raising a hand above the shallow bowl and pouring water into it from the palm of his hand.

The bowl was quickly filled, and Armin slowly pushed it towards Eren once he was finished, flipping his slightly shorter ponytail back out of the way with his other hand. Then he brought his hands together and cupped them, filling them with clear water too.

“Now, this is simple, and allows us to speak rather than merely sensing emotions through our bond and then trying to figure out what is happening that way. Point at the water in that bowl and call to me with your energy.”

Eren tilted his head, looking from his own reflection to Armin and back. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Armin replied with a smile. “Even for your first time, it will be easy. Especially since the water I’ve given you is my own. You just need to give it your intent.”

“Intent, right,” Eren said, amused by Armin’s vocabulary as always. He raised up on his knees so that he could more comfortably look down into the bowl, and then focussed on what he wanted to do. He knew he had put too much power into his gesture when the water splashed and spilled over onto the table. Droplets hit his nose, and Armin’s laugh drowned out his sputtering immediately after.

“At least you kept _some_ water in the bowl,” Armin teased.

“Hey! You— Wait...”

Eren interrupted himself, noticing a few seconds late that Armin’s voice had echoed strangely in the room. He touched the side of the bowl with one hand, as if to help steady the water inside, and indeed, the settling reflection was no longer his own. Armin’s image was becoming more defined, until it was like looking at his attendant underwater.

“Cool!”

“Like I said, it’s easy. You can hold back on the shockwaves next time, though, my Lord. On the other hand, a call like that would be impossible to ignore.” Armin spread his fingers and lifted his portion of the water into the air, spinning and shaping it until he could suspend it as a flat circle facing him, changing the angle for Eren as a result. “So, the connection will stay for as long as you want it to, and for as long as you are in close enough proximity to the water source. A puddle or anything will work. Running water is fine, too, but you have to think of noise interference, and the image will never be as clear as it is in still water,” Armin and his image double continued to explain.

“Got it,” Eren replied, grinning and poking his finger into the water. Happy with the rippling frown looking back at him, Eren stood up and let the image disappear. Armin couldn’t say anything else before Eren was running out of the nearest sliding door, towards his bedroom.

A minute later, he was elbow-deep into his dresser, tossing aside a mountain of fancier clothing to eventually find more casual wear suited to travelling. Layers were annoying but necessary, and he pulled everything on as quickly as possible.

Armin was waiting for him when he reached the entrance, fiddling with the fibres of Eren’s mino that he had folded over his arm _,_ straightening and testing the thickness both front and back. In addition to the waterproof straw cloak, Eren chose geta that would give him the most height above snow-trodden ground without being impossible to walk in; he’d only had the last few weeks to practice finding his balance in these particular shoes.

“If you are still not back by tomorrow at sunset, I will come looking for you.”

“Then I’ll be back by noon. You’re worrying too much. Don’t forget, I’m naturally lucky.”

Armin hesitated for a brief moment, then stood back and opened the sliding door. With a flick of his wrist, he cleared the main path of all the snow that had settled on the stones overnight, pushing it aside in small flurries.

“Well, let’s not test the limits of that luck so recklessly anytime soon.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“It would also be wise to remember that there is another god living above the village up there, but I do not know much about them. You are likely to run into a member of that shrine.” Armin gave Eren one last look, but did not elaborate on this further. Instead, he held out the cloak for Eren to put on and said, “You’ve grown taller in such a short span of time.” A wistful smile settled briefly on his lips. He absentmindedly patted Eren’s hair down, then caught himself and retracted his hand, restraining himself to another bow. “Have a safe journey, my Lord.”

“... I will.”

Eren was so cautious on his way to the village, he didn’t so much as trip on the path. From there, distractions appeared as they were wont to do, and he did his best to not get sidetracked. There was only one trio of men leaving the village and heading towards the mountain, and since two of them were known to have family still living there, Eren trusted that they were heading to the same destination as him. On their backs, they each carried a roll of blankets, the patterns similar to some Eren had seen being traded on the main street not long ago.

Thinking of Armin’s words, and judging his energy levels to be more than sufficient, Eren surrounded the group with one of his most well-used blessings.

The journey was long, and progress was slow but steady. The men made comments on the weather’s effect on the terrain, but said nothing of any extra difficulty other than that. Eren alternated between walking amidst them, and scouting ahead to satisfy his own curiosities.

The trail was beautiful. A few jizo statues along the rocky path were the only man-made thing they came across, and there were points where Eren could look out into the valley and clearly see the houses and fields spread out below in a sea of white.

When the first house came into view, the men lengthened their strides, and Eren felt it was safe enough to part from their company.

The mountain village was much more compact than its valley counterpart, fenced in by thick forest on all sides and with narrower streets to fit its inhabitants into what little space it had carved out as its own. Unused to such an arrangement, Eren felt slightly cramped, and although the air stayed clear no matter how far he went, he lamented how easy it would be for sickness to spread between houses. However the homes were all well-built, with fresh straw on some of the roofs, and rocks holding down the tiles on others. On the outskirts, one building even had a working water-wheel turning outside, the peaceful sound of rushing water encompassing the area.

After a short while exploring outside, Eren surmised that the problem was not airborne. The village was being helped greatly by the high density of natural flora. However entering a few homes told a different story. Clearly many people were in poor health, and the affected group was a mixture of ages. There was no prevalence in location either, so Eren was left to wander around in search of his answer.

He’d seen nearly the whole village by the time he stumbled upon a clue; in one of the stables by the fields, Eren sensed contamination at a drinking trough. But from what he’d seen, there was no higher rate of infection in the farming families. No, what was most telling was that the adjacent trough of food was clean and held nothing out of the ordinary.

Feeling slightly out of practice, Eren quickly purified the animals’ water to a less concerning level, and then left to find the main water source, hoping he was correct in his deductions.

He was sure Armin would have been able to solve this all by now.

Eren backtracked to an area he’d previously walked through, remembering where a short line of humans had been gathered. He’d passed by earlier since they had all thankfully been healthy individuals and hadn’t warranted checking by him. But he noticed enough to know that it wasn’t a shop or vendor that they were queuing for.

Looking now, Eren discovered it was a water well. And unfortunately, it set Eren’s hair on end.

A mother and daughter were currently lowering a pail, the younger leaning over the low, wooden wall to watch its descent. Eren copied her, and then cringed. The water wasn’t noticeably dirty or alarming just from looking at it, but Eren instantly knew he’d found the problem. Something must have got in to the well, despite the villagers best efforts of erecting a neat, suspended roof above its opening.

Frowning, Eren scratched his head.

Armin had given him a slight affinity for water, but could not pass on any of his delicacy. Ever since his first day as a shrine attendant, Armin has taken responsibility for keeping the water in their cleansing fountain free from impurities. Eren has watched him on many occasions, as he manages the sensitive process of holding and separating the water multiple times until every possible contamination is in one concentrated handful that can then be discarded. As much as Eren would love to be able to emulate that process now, he doesn’t think he’ll ever reach that level, not to mention the water source of an entire community puts things on a larger scale.

Opposite him, the mother is beginning to raise her pail, carefully so as not to spill or knock it against the side of the well. Still deep in thought, Eren barely hesitates before touching the wooden bucket, using it to channel his power into its contents, making the water safe to drink. There was no way to get in direct contact with the groundwater, however.

The little girl was speaking, rocking back on her heels, but he wasn’t listening. Sadly, neither was her mother. Huffing, she kicked the wall next to Eren, making him jump.

And then she dropped something into the well behind her mother’s back as they left.

Eren’s eyes followed it on the way down, watching first the splash and then the ripple, before fully coming back to himself. He thrust a hand into the well, stretching down into the empty space and asking the water to bring the object back to him.

It did so in a rush, wetting the end of his sleeve, but quick reflexes meant that Eren could successfully grasp the small object. 

A small pebble sat in his palm, likely a river stone from it’s smooth surface but ordinary other than that. Eren assumed the girl must’ve grown tired of it, but it wasn’t particularly dirty and held no disease, so Eren didn’t think it was linked to the water well’s current state. It wouldn’t have hurt to leave it where she tossed it, actually.

That thought gave Eren an idea. He’d been talking about it with Armin only that morning in fact. If he couldn’t touch the water, then he would have to send something else down on his behalf.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for Levi and co. ~

No one else seemed to be coming to fetch water, likely having lunch instead, so Eren had a window of time. He held the pebble in his outstretched hand, covering it with his other hand and closing his eyes. Concentrating on the weight of it, and the exact place it touched his palm, Eren tried not to let his aura flare as he began to channel his energy. It was easy to affect the rock’s surface, but Eren had to go deeper, which meant longer exposure. He hadn’t done this before, but he could tell that rushing things would most likely destroy the object in question. Already, an imbalance in the flow between his hands had caused a rebound that he thankfully was able to contain. As time passed, he remained wary of creating fissures in the brittle rock.

Still, he was amazed he didn’t cause a scene when someone appeared right behind him and spoke in a deep voice.

“Oi, god-kid. Mind telling me why you’re lighting up a beacon over here in my village?”

Eren spun around, the pebble still held in his hands, softly pulsing as he paused in his work. The newcomer had an incredible presence, and Eren didn’t know whether to congratulate or hit himself for his single-minded focus meaning that he missed their approach. They were a couple heads taller than him, with jet-black hair and sharp eyes. His kimono were pristine, layered white and brown, with a dark green cloak. He had his arms crossed and hidden in the wide sleeves.

“I don’t have all day kid, I’ve got shit to do. Who even are you?”

Eren blinks. He notices a god’s unique motif on the hem of the spirit’s clothing. He belongs to a shrine, then.

Eren stands up straighter.

“M-my name is Eren. I’ve come up from the valley to, uh... well, there’s lots of humans worried about a sickness here. I’m here because of their prayers.”

The stranger just stared at him. He seemed distinctly unimpressed. Eren clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders once more.

“The well,” he continued, tipping his head in its direction. “The water is contaminated with something that’s making your village ill. I thought it was better to come and see before it spread to my home.”

That got a raised eyebrow, and a low hum of acknowledgement. More confident, Eren briefly opened his hands to show the pebble and its modest glow.

“If I drop this in there, it’ll clean everything after a short while. I’m trying to make it so I don’t have to come back and refresh it before it can work through the whole water supply.”

“Cleaning?” the stranger asked, finally relaxing his posture and stepping forward. His expression hardly changed. Eren swallowed and looked up at him, more intimidated despite his best efforts. “Not that I’m complaining, kid, but I’ve never heard of a god of cleaning.”

“I’m not!” Eren protested. “It’s the _sickness_ that I can help with. Watch me.”

He was almost ready anyway. Giving the rock one more hit of power, Eren gave it a squeeze for luck, and then let it slip from his fingers and into the well. As soon as it hit the water with a satisfying sound, Eren felt the change. Visually, only a few extra bubbles appeared on the shadowed surface, even the glowing light faded away, but underneath that the pebble was resonating. As long as the conditions didn’t change too much, Eren hoped that’s its influence would continue for at least a whole season or two. Plus, the first few drinks from the purified water should have added healing properties, and will serve the ailing humans well.

Beside him, the dark-haired spirit was silent for a long moment, giving no reaction. As Eren kept staring at him expectantly, he turned back to him, quirking a brow.

“Dropping a beacon in another god’s village is a pretty bold move. So what now?”

Stunned as he was by that response, Eren didn’t know what to say for a moment. 

“Huh? What do you mean? That’s it. It’s working.” It was all so obvious to Eren, that he couldn’t believe the spirit wasn’t understanding the difference he’d made. Especially when he was clearly the older of the two of them. Not to mention he seemed to be more concerned with something that had nothing to do with him. “The god here will understand. I’m only helping as I’ve been asked. If you live with them you can tell them for me, right? What is your name anyway?”

“... Levi,” he answered after another second of appraisal. He seemed to be ignoring Eren’s blatant disbelief. “So you’re going to leave without properly introducing yourself at the shrine? Hasn’t anyone taught you manners yet?”

That gave Eren pause. Was he really being rude? Or doing something wrong? He supposed his arrival alone was enough to make Levi come to see what was going on. A blush slowly crept into his cheeks.

“I… I guess I thought I’d be leaving so soon that it wouldn’t matter to anyone up here.” Eren hunched his shoulders and didn’t meet Levi’s eyes. “Would you… take me to the shrine here? Or show me where it is? Please.”

Levi hummed, debating the request. In Eren’s opinion, he took too long to answer, and it left him shifting his feet.

“Alright, kid. But before we go I might as well check the rest of the village while I’m out here... Wait one moment.”

Levi turned away slightly and held out a hand, palm facing upwards. Blue light gathered in the centre, condensing quickly into a small silhouette. Momentarily forgetting his embarrassment, Eren leaned to try and get a better look. The light had formed the shape of a sparrow-like bird that fit neatly into Levi’s hand. It had darker blue markings in the same place as the real thing, and faced Levi attentively.

“I found the disturbance and will be back soon. Nothing to be concerned about. Prepare tea for my return,” he told the sparrow, which then spread it’s blue-white wings and took off down the street. Levi then folded his arms again, tucking his hands inside his sleeves as he did so. As he turned back to Eren, the young god almost tripped trying to hide the fact that he had been staring. Levi gave him one long look, and then started walking in the opposite direction to the bird.

Eren jogged to follow, then fell into step at Levi’s side. This was an opportunity, he thought. Just because he’d completed his main objective didn’t mean there wasn’t more to see. Watching Levi send that message made him wonder if he should check in with Armin. Too late, he realised that the water well probably would’ve made the easiest channel, even factoring in the distance between him and the surface of the water. Later, he promised himself. He’d call him later.

Levi walked casually, but also with an innate air of authority, Eren observed. He knew every nook and cranny of the mountain village, and Eren bit his lip, still overthinking. In hindsight, going to see the local god first may have saved him some blind searching earlier.

They went to the edge of the village, where fresh, untouched snow still covered the ground, and Levi checked the forest as well as the fields. He stood and listened in certain spots for long periods of time. Copying him, Eren couldn’t figure out the significance of these moments, but said nothing. They made it to a pasture and field that Eren recognised a while later. Looking at a particular water trough, Levi sighed.

“You really have been running all around, eh, Eren?” he remarked, before moving on. Eren was unsure whether he was being teased or scolded, but he responded with a short nod and averted eyes again.

It was mid-afternoon when Levi finally started to lead them out of the village, down a smaller path headed by a torii gate. It was a familiar sight to Eren, although the paving wasn’t the same, and stone lanterns lined the way along with all the trees. They had to cross a short wooden bridge too, the river rushing a sizable distance below them having worn away a ravine in the mountainside. Then came a long set of stone steps up to the shrine entrance, which was flanked by a pair of stone guardians. They looked like dogs with wide heads mixed with another animal Eren was unfamiliar with, and each mirrored the other, differing only where one had its mouth open while the other was closed. Eren stared at the carved teeth and intense eyes, curious since he had nothing like them in the valley. Looking beyond them, Eren was shocked to see that the entirety of the shrine grounds had been cleared of snow, not just the main paths as at home.

While he had been taking in the sights, the gap between Eren and Levi grew larger, and Eren hurried to close it as soon as he noticed. The shrine carried the usual feeling of safety that Eren had always associated with home, but it was still strange and unfamiliar enough that he couldn’t completely relax. If Levi noticed his hesitance, he made no mention of it. They passed the human side of the temple, and continued around to the sanctuary. The buildings were older than they looked at first glance, being well-kept and maintained to a high standard.

Eren’s curiosity about the presiding god was certainly piqued.

Inside the sanctuary sat the statue the humans used to represent their patron god, but even as Eren scanned it he could get no hint as to what they would actually look like, or what their purpose was. Leaving their shoes at the entrance, they continued barefoot, tabi socks muffling their footsteps.

“Here we are then,” Levi said, shrugging off his cloak.

“Levi, welcome back!” a voice called before Eren could respond. A head of strawberry blonde hair popped out from the nearest doorway. Kind brown eyes looked from Eren to his host, then stepped out fully and bowed low. “Welcome, guest. My name is Petra. I am honoured to meet you.”

“Ah, same here, sorry for the sudden intrusion.” Eren returned the bow with a short nod of his head. “Levi has brought me to introduce myself to the god here, if I may.”

Petra stood up out of her bow, confusion twisting her soft features. Again her eyes glanced at Levi, who was putting away his cloak, seemingly not paying them any attention. Eren also started to remove his outerwear, which Petra immediately came to take from his arms. From this, he assumed she was an attendant and not the head of the shrine.

“O-of course,” she said, trying to catch Levi’s eye more firmly now. “Tea is already prepared as you asked, sir.”

“Perfect. This way, kid.”

Looking between the two nervously, Eren decided it was best to simply nod again and keep following Levi.

Down the hallway they entered what must have been one of the larger rooms. In the centre was a low table with a beautiful, matching teapot and cups already set out, as well as a small plate of treats. Cushions were evenly spaced on the tatami mats around the table. Eren was quick to notice that there were more spaces than he himself had ever had to set, and wondered how long it would be until he could meet all of the shrine inhabitants. Including him, there were six places.

Levi sat at one of the short ends, and Eren stayed close without thinking much about it, taking one of the cushions around the corner from him at his left side. Hands in his lap, he looked around at the few decorations that were set up in the nearby alcove and on the wall, letting his gaze wander. Levi poured two cups and slid one in front of Eren.

“Thank you,” Eren mumbled, noting with a private smile that he had an upright tea stalk floating in his. His eyes darted to the crackers and dango that Levi had yet to touch.

“Help yourself,” Levi said, reading his mind and making him jump. “The others will all be here soon so this is your chance to take first pick.”

“Right,” Eren said with a shaky laugh. The dango were tempting, and looked to be a different flavour than ones Armin had once made, but Eren went for a small cracker first, not wanting to seem greedy. Levi sighed, and for a moment Eren thought it was directed at him, but then he heard multiple voices coming closer from behind the shoji doors. Shadows showed through the translucent paper, the murmurs quieting right before the door slid open.

Three male spirits, a blond and two brunets, and Petra waited and bowed before coming into the room. They were all dressed similarly, showing their affiliation to the shrine with the crests on their clothes, same as Levi. Petra looked so short standing among the others that Eren hesitated in getting up, not wanting to feel like he was being towered over. Luckily, they all took a seat quickly, although Eren noticed the spirit with light brown hair glaring at him and the space he was occupying by Levi’s side.

Maybe he should’ve stood anyway.

Just as he had that thought, Petra elbowed that attendant in the ribs, so fast that he would’ve missed it had he blinked. She came to take the open cushion to Eren’s left.

Across from him, at Levi’s right hand, sat the spirit with blond hair. He had it styled in a small bun at the back of his head, and had short facial hair on his chin and across his strong jawline. To his right was the tallest spirit, who had shorter, dark-brown hair combed back from his face, and a large nose. At the opposite end of the table to Levi, the third stranger sat with a small wince, rubbing his ribs. The wrinkles in his forehead were pronounced, and Eren noticed that his light-brown hair was kept in a similar cut to Levi’s, although it curled at the tips.

Eren wriggled uncomfortably. Trying to get a read on the newcomers was difficult to do all at once, although he thought their auras were all in the same vein as Petra’s. It was nothing like Armin’s or even Levi’s, though. He couldn’t tell who he should introduce himself to first, and whether an apology was really in order.

“This is Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld,” Levi said, and the spirits nodded in order as he went around the table, greeting Eren with polite bows.

Then they all turned to Levi.

“Welcome back, boss,” they greeted in unison. The snap of Eren’s cracker rang in his ears.

“Boss?” he parroted, mouth still full. Levi huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose; Eren cringed at his own behaviour, ducking his head. He drank a mouthful of tea, to give himself something else to do.

“You’re not that good at reading people are you, kid,” Levi said bluntly.

“Sounds to me like you deliberately kept it from him, boss,” Petra commented, giving Eren a sympathetic look. Levi scoffed into his own teacup, which he held in an unusual way, gripping the rim from above with only his fingertips.

“He’s already been following me around like a duckling. I didn’t need stupid questions added on top of that.”

“I’m not a duckling! And I could tell you were strong but how should I know you’re a god, I’ve never met another one before!” Pouting, Eren put his teacup down harder than necessary.

“Hah! I can tell just by _looking_ at you that you’re far too naive,” Oluo boasted from Petra’s other side. “I hardly think you’re experienced enough to be leaving home, have you left your shrine empty too, brat?”

“Oluo!” Petra hissed. Eren wasn’t sure whether he was imagining the heat that started coming off her. The other two men opposite looked particularly tense, their eyes sliding from one end of the table to the other, where Levi was just setting his now-empty cup down.

“Oluo. Show respect.” Levi’s tone brook no argument, and his grey-blue eyes narrowed and fixed firmly on his subordinate, whose smug expression was dropped in an instant. “Eren may be young but he’s still a god. He’s come a long way to solve a problem we weren’t even aware of and would’ve been powerless to fix. Losing humans to illness obviously directly affects us.” Levi makes eye contact with each of his attendants. Then he leans back with a sigh. “And I thought Eren was the one with bad manners, but you still need to introduce yourselves.”

“Yes, sir,” Oluo said, suitably chastised. “Please accept my apology, Lord Eren. I spoke out of line.”

“Oh, um, apology accepted. And you can all just call me Eren, it’s weird when people get too formal with me,” Eren replied, waving his hand to show he wasn’t bothered. Across from him, the blond, who had been busying himself with refilling Levi’s teacup, finally spoke.

“Well, Eren, on behalf of all of us, I want to say we’re very grateful for your help. I’m Eld. I hold the honour of being Levi’s first attendant, and so I also need to apologise for Oluo’s obnoxiousness.” Eld started to pour for his fellow attendants next, while Petra passed around the cups. When Oluo went to drink from his, he flinched back in pain.

“Ouch, hot!” He stuck out his tongue, then squinted at Petra, who sipped primly at her own cup, ignoring him. The other attendant shook his head at them, then smiled at Eren.

“As Levi said, my name is Gunther. I help Levi with scouting, mostly. I came to the shrine a short while after Eld.”

“Being here for longer doesn’t make you better,” Oluo cut in.

“You only say that because you got here last,” Petra argued.

“I wasn’t last, I totally beat you!”

“They’ll bicker like this for a while, Eren. Best to just tune them out,” Eld said. “Petra was technically here a couple hours before Oluo, but Levi bonded them at the same time after that.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Eren said politely. Then Levi cleared his throat, silencing the table with just that one small action.

“Enough chatter. Eld and whoever helped him, good job on clearing the snow. The lion dog statues will need cleaning and recharging tomorrow, and don’t skip out on the open mouth this time. Eren, explain more to me about how you did what you did.” Levi slid the plate of snacks closer to Eren, gesturing for him to take another.

“Looks like you’re bribing him, boss.”

“All kids love sweets,” Levi said bluntly, taking a cracker for himself. “So, demons shouldn’t be anywhere near here. Was it a curse?”

Eren popped another treat into his mouth, chewing as he thought it over.

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve never lifted a curse before, and this had many of the attributes that usual human illnesses have. But I didn’t search for a source.”

“We can take care of that part. All of you stay on alert while patrolling.”

“Got it, boss,” Eld said. The rest nodded and made sounds of agreement.

“Patrol? What are you gonna look for?” Eren asked.

“We provide the humans, their homes, and their fields protection from the dangers of the forest. Safety and good harvest. It’s what they pray to Levi for,” Gunther explained.

“Nothing gets past us, especially when we work together,” Petra chimed in, a confident grin on her face. “Regularly checking the borders of the village means we quickly know if something’s changed.”

“Naturally, I can sniff out evil spirits a mile away,” Oluo bragged. Petra’s expression quickly changed to annoyance.

“Hm, even though Gunther taught you pretty much everything you know when it comes to scents.”

Oluo’s eye twitched.

“Don’t drag me into this,” Gunther groaned, his no-nonsense tone hardly getting through to them as they devolved into bickering again. Eren simply smiled, realising after this long that it was simply how they showed their familiarity with each other. It was so lively. He wondered what his own home would be like with more friends, living and working together.

He glanced at Levi, knowing that he must be amazing to have four spirits following him. Not only that, but he could tell they balanced each other out, in personality and likely in skill too. Eren’s core held no envy, only awe and admiration for this new figure in his life.

Too late, Eren realised that two furtive glances had become a prolonged stare, and Levi was returning it with a strange expression while he spaced out. He jumped and turned his shoulders away to seem fully invested in the ongoing discussion at the other end of the table. It was still awkward, feeling Levi’s gaze on the side of his head, so he took a cracker and shoved it into his mouth whole.

The taste was wonderful, but didn’t make anything better otherwise.

“So, Eren, did you get to see much of our village?” Petra asked a while later, the other topics of conversation having moved on.

“Ah, yes. I walked around with Levi after I was done at the well. A lot of things are the same as down in the valley, so it feels kind of like home.”

Petra hummed, looking at Eren’s teacup and reaching for the teapot. Eren watched as she curled her hand around the side of it, covering the floral design, and then blinked as he saw a small lick of fire peek out from under her palm. She began to pour for him without any mention of the flame. 

“Probably the same workmen. You know the original few houses were built when the humans moved away from here for more space, right?”

Eren nodded.

“Well, we went down to watch over the first few travellers. That was the most recent time I’ve been that far away from the shrine. Is everything well?”

“Yes, absolutely. It’s quiet now in winter but I’m sure people will come in spring and not want to leave. The villagers have been talking about it and seem pretty positive.”

Putting down the teapot, Petra let out a short laugh.

“Silly question, I suppose. They’ve got you there now, after all, so there’s nothing for us to worry about,” she said nonchalantly. “Still, if you want anyone to show you around up here, just ask.”

“Thank you,” Eren mumbled. He was grateful for the offer, although a guided tour wasn’t what he first had in mind. Turning to his right, he waited for a good chance to cut in on Levi’s talk with Eld. The blond noticed him first, and politely sat back to free up Levi’s attention. 

“Hey, um, Levi, sir? Would you show me how to do that thing with the bird messenger? It was made of light, so I can do it too, right?” Eren blurted. Levi’s sharp eyes looked him over in a cursory manner, his true emotions hidden behind those grey-blue irises.

“Another time, kid. It’s almost time for the night shift. Gunther, take the western side for me.”

“Yes, boss.”

“The rest of you, set up a room for Eren to stay the night.”

“Yes, boss.”

Eren hesitated to move as the members of Levi’s shrine all got up and moved as a unit. It had gotten late without him realising, taking in the darkened sky that was visible as Gunther went through two sliding doors to step outside. Levi left on the opposite side, and Eld and Oluo disappeared down one hallway, leaving Petra to clear the table.

“Is there anything else you need tonight, Eren?” she asked, getting carefully to her feet while her hands were full. He blinked at the sudden change in the room, wondering if he’d been too forward, or said something wrong. In the end, he chose not to dwell on it, accepting that he’d disrupted the routine of the household for an entire evening already.

“Um, could I have a bowl of water please? About this size, but doesn’t need to be deep,” Eren said, holding his hands out in front of him to show the measurements.

“Of course, I’ll be right back.”

Petra brought him the bowl, and then left him to his own devices as she went deeper into the sanctuary down the same hallway Eld and Oluo had taken. Sighing, Eren fixed his expression into one less disappointed and called for Armin using the water in front of him. His eyelids drooped as the image started to appear, but Armin was quick to answer.

“Eren, are you alright?” was the first thing Armin asked, frowning up out of the bowl at him.

“Yeah, Armin, I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’m just checking in with you before bed. I’m staying at the mountain shrine since Levi invited me, so you don’t need to worry about me being attacked in the night. I totally fixed the problem causing the illness too!”

“Levi? Well that’s for the best, then. An established shrine like that is the best place for you tonight. And well done. The connection is wavering, though, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, thanks, Armin. I’m kinda tired now though, so I’m just going to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t push yourself, my Lord. Rest well. Don’t try to make the journey back if your energy is too depleted.”

Eren exchanged a few more reassurances with Armin, then dropped the connection, letting out the yawn that he’d been holding back.

“So, you bonded him, then.”

Eren paused in rubbing his eyes, shuffling to look behind him. Levi was stood in the doorway, cloak on although he clearly hadn’t left already like Eren thought.

“Huh?” he replied, his eyelids wanting to droop more and more.

“That water spirit. He came here wanting to know how the bonds in a shrine work and what everyone could and could not do once bonded. I thought it was strange, but now I see why.”

Eren’s mind was moving too slowly to properly take that information in, but he filed it away for later, when he could understand it better. He hummed to let Levi know he’d heard him, rubbing his eyes again.

“Go to bed, kid.”

Eren didn’t see Levi leave, but when he opened his eyes again, Eld had taken his place in the doorway.

“The guest room is ready now, Lord Eren. Thank you for waiting.”

Eren focussed on putting one foot in front of the other and staying upright as he followed Eld into another room, this one set up as a bedroom with a bed laid out on a low platform in the centre of the tatami. There was an excess of pillows on the futon, but Eren was too tired to comment as he dragged himself into its soft embrace. He thought he heard a low chuckle behind him, and then hands were helping him sit up once more, assisting him to shed all but one of his clothing layers so that he would be more comfortable.

He was asleep before he could thank the attendant for his care.

+++++

Eren slept through the night and much of the next morning, his limbs all feeling heavy even as his awareness was coming back to him. The combination of being away from his shrine and having used a lot of energy in one go the day before was having an effect that he was only just beginning to grasp the full implications of. No wonder Armin had fretted about him.

Sitting up slowly, Eren glanced around and noticed that his kimono and other clothes were organised and hung neatly on bamboo poles at one side of the room. He stretched well, feeling like he could use another short nap but unwilling to be so idle. It was an effort to get dressed, but Eren was simply proud it didn’t take him all morning to leave the guest room. Rather than get lost inside this much larger sanctuary, he decided to slide open one of the outer doors and get some fresh air, hoping he would then run into Levi or one of the others for proper directions. Luckily for him, there were multiple pairs of shoes set out on a stone step slightly to his left when he looked outside.

If any more snow had fallen overnight, Eren couldn’t tell. The shrine grounds were still pristine from wall to wall. He looked out into the forest curiously, but knew that this was no time to go out and explore alone. The shoes on his feet were too big and made him clumsy, but he managed to not trip on anything as he made his way around the side of the building to the front.

There he lurched to a halt. A wolf and a fox were fighting each other in the open space between him and the front gate. The sudden growling and snapping of sharp teeth felt so loud that Eren didn’t realise he’d let out a sound of fear until it was too late to cover up. The animals stopped and whipped their heads to look at him in unison. The fox yipped, and started to move closer, and while the wolf thankfully hung back, Eren still stumbled over his feet in an attempt to get away.

“Eren, Eren, calm down, it’s only us,” a voice that sounded incredibly like Petra’s said. But it came from the fox itself, which made no sense to Eren. The strawberry blonde was nowhere in sight; Eren frantically looked around to make sure. Were hallucinations part of being tired and far from home?

A sudden puff of white smoke around the fox made him jump, and then he was even more confused to see Petra stood in the exact same place. She was wearing a different style of clothing than last night, with trousers that cuffed below her knees and cloth wrappings around her lower legs and wrists. The colour palette was still what Eren would associate with Levi, however.

“It’s alright,” she soothed him again, and Eren forced himself to relax out of his stiff crouch.

“What is going on,” he asked uncertainly, looking behind her to watch the yellow-eyed wolf.

“Oluo and I were just getting in a round of sparring while it was quiet,” Petra answered, dusting off her sleeves.

“That’s Oluo?”

The wolf, Oluo, snorted out a laugh and loped closer. Another burst of smoke covered him as he transformed back to the form Eren was familiar with, complete with haughty expression.

“Don’t look so shocked, brat. You’ll swallow a fly.”

“ _Oluo_.” Petra’s tone held a strong warning, and wisps of fire sparked to life around her head. Eren felt the heat and put the pieces together from what he’d seen while they were all drinking tea the previous evening. Shuddering and taking a step back, Oluo held up his hands.

“Hey, we agreed no magic,” he whined. Rolling her eyes, Petra extinguished her flames and went for a simpler punch to Oluo’s shoulder.

“Sorry if we surprised you, Eren. Did you need something from us?”

Eren shook his head.

“Are Eld and Gunther also…” Eren trailed off, waving vaguely at the two in front of them.

“Yes, actually. Funny coincidence, but all four of us are animal spirits. Levi just has that particular draw to him I think,” Petra explained with a cheerful laugh. “Gunther’s a boar. And I can feel Eld coming back from the village right now. Look.”

Eren followed where Petra was pointing up to the sky above the forest. Squinting, Eren began to make out the shape of a bird, getting larger as it came closer. Petra and Oluo waved, and the bird started to make its descent. From its broad wings and long neck, Eren recognised it as a crane. Once it landed, Eren got a quick glimpse at the red feathers on the crown of its head before smoke obscured it from view and Eld was in spirit form once more. He had a bundle of wood strapped to his back, which he gratefully offloaded into Oluo’s arms when the other came forward.

“Good morning, Eren. You’re looking a little brighter today,” Eld greeted with a small bow. Eren dipped his head and mumbled a quick thanks, still getting used to everything that had happened in the last day. “Keep it up, Oluo, Petra. I’ll check in with you again after speaking to Levi.” With that, Eld passed them to walk inside and out of sight. Eren wanted to follow and see Levi as well, but didn’t want to interrupt anything important and have the older god brush him off again.

“Hey, can you guys teach me how to do the sorts of things Levi can do?” he asked, looking between Petra and Oluo. Petra hesitated to answer, while Oluo stuck his nose in the air.

“We don’t have anything to teach a little brat like you,” Oluo said with disdain, exaggerating it with a curl of his lip. It wrinkled his nose in an unattractive manner. Eren saw that Petra was getting ready to come to his defence, but already had his own idea of how to get back at Oluo this time.

“But my attendant Armin is always teaching me things. Does that mean you don’t know anything?”

Oluo sputtered. “That’s different!” he cried indignantly. The light verbal jab earned him a wink from Petra.

“Don’t pay him any attention please, Eren. He’s like this sometimes,” Petra cut in. She conjured a small leaf seemingly out of thin air and placed it elegantly on top of his armful of wood blocks. Sputtering turned to muted choking as Oluo then started to struggle under the added weight that only he could perceive, her illusion expertly taking hold. “But really, that was Oluo’s way of telling the truth. Having us teach you wouldn’t work, since we don’t know the first thing about how a god’s powers work. My fox fire is likely the closest to it, but even then, your control is likely equal to or above mine already. I’m still training with Levi’s help.”

Deflating with a long sigh, Eren tried not to pout.

“Heh, Levi didn’t need anyone’s help,” Oluo scoffed, though the mocking effect was ruined by the grimace still on his face as he continued to hold the bundle of collected wood plus Petra’s leaf. Her irritation didn’t seem to have faded, but she took pity on him at last and plucked the leaf off, tucking it back into one of her sleeves.

“Take that wood around back already,” she said. “You know Levi hates the cold.”

Oluo clicked his tongue, but ultimately did as he was told, muttering about brats as he went. Petra shook her head at his dramatics, looking back at Eren with an apologetic expression.

“I swear he’s not always this bad. And what he said isn’t exactly true. I heard once that Levi got help from the mountain god himself.”

“The mountain god? Who’s that?”

“I don’t actually know. Supposedly he lives at the summit of this mountain, but no ones seen or heard of him for years now. Rumour has it that Levi proved his strength to him, and so he decided to leave it all in his capable hands. It could be all made up, but I saw Levi take down a demon ten times his size, so I’m not so sure it is. That’s the reason I tracked him here from the other side of the mountain, all in the hope of him letting me join him, even though I was barely an adult.”

“Oi, what are you standing around here for?”

Petra startled and snapped to attention at the sound of Levi’s voice, whipping around to face him. She bowed and spoke without raising her head.

“I was just checking that Eren was feeling better today, boss. I’ll get back to work now.” With only a single backwards glance and a tight wave, Petra then hurried away to the sanctuary, leaving Eren alone with Levi. He looked up at the other god and tilted his head.

“Why do you have that cloth covering your mouth?” Eren asked, skipping the hello that he had been planning to say. Levi gave him a long look, then pulled the material in question down to hang around his neck. A second white cloth was covering his hair. Eren thought it made him give off a much different vibe.

“We’re cleaning,” Levi said, as if it should have been obvious. Eren bristled slightly at his offhand attitude, although he was starting to see that it was simply Levi’s way of talking and not a personal offense to him. Thinking this, his expression stretched into a cheeky smile.

“Funny, I’ve never heard of a god of cleaning,” he retorted, echoing Levi’s words from the day before. He was hoping for a laugh, even a short exhale to show Levi liked his joke, but Levi’s expression remained stony, the only crack being a twitch around his eye. He also covered this by turning it into a raised eyebrow.

“Cute, kid,” Levi said flatly, but with that all-important note of sarcasm. “Now run along.” He turned to leave, but Eren was not someone who could be dismissed so easily.

“Wait! You said you’d show me that bird thing later,” Eren reminded him, jogging around and holding out his arms to halt Levi straight away. The action earned him a small glare, and Levi tried to dodge him two more times before giving up against Eren’s persistent side-stepping.

“ _Later_ is not now. Maybe when you’re not exhausted to your core and I’m not busy.”

“How do I know you’re not just saying that to get rid of me?” Eren said, scowling to copy Levi’s pinched features. For a few seconds, they silently held eye contact, Eren lifting his brows to goad an answer out of the older god.

Eventually, Levi let out a short groan and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly. When he next looked at Eren, his gaze had lost its hard edge, and his tone was a touch more sympathetic.

“Listen. We’re gods. I didn’t even have an attendant at your age. We’ve got all the time in the world. I know you’re young but trust me on this.”

Eren’s shoulders sagged as he realised he wasn’t going to get Levi to change his mind anytime soon.

“Fine,” he muttered, petulant and not in the mood to pretend otherwise.

“How about this,” Levi bargained. “I’ll definitely teach you, but you have to wait until I send you a bird messenger thing — as you so eloquently call it — to say I’m ready. Deal?”

Eren didn’t mull this over for long.

“Deal,” he agreed with a grin. He had to take Levi’s word for it, but it was better than nothing. And it was true that he should head home soon, instead of neglecting his own duties to learn small tricks. But honestly, he was looking forward to seeing what other cool abilities he could learn from the older god. “You definitely can’t forget, alright?”

“Sure, sure,” Levi said, returning to his usual indifferent tone. “Now, do I need to get Gunther to walk you to the valley?”

“Nah, I think I’ve got it. I just need my mino and my actual shoes back,” he said, gesturing to his feet.

“Not a problem, those ones you’re wearing are mine anyway. Now, come... I’ll give you some snacks for the road.”

“Yes!” Eren cheered, laughing when Levi clicked his tongue and walked off. And as Eren skipped along behind Levi, he knew that deep down Levi did care, in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's method of dealing with kids: give them sugar, then leave lmao
> 
> And so here we are! The Part With The Art! [POW](https://synstruckart.tumblr.com/post/186003945930)! Go check it out again, you won't regret it. I'm so selfishly glad he chose their first meeting while Eren is still smol cuz I'm a sucker for those baby cheeks~ they kill me~
> 
> Hey, if you're here just because of the art post let me know! I need to thank syn for the millionth time if that's the case lol


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, am I still a writer?? barely tbh... but I want to be!! I'm overdue clearing out some wips tho
> 
> Sorry for leaving y'all hanging for months. If you're still here from before, thank you and welcome back. If you're new to this story as of this update, hello! Fantasy aus are still where I come to feel happy, and if you're out there feeling the same way I hope you enjoy~ there's nothing wrong with escapism in these crazy times ~~but I thought it was time I put down animal crossing for a while and got to updating lmao~~

Eren soon found out why Levi had been so busy when the humans all converged on his shrine a week later to celebrate ‘New Year.’ He didn’t fully understand the significance until later, but he and Armin enjoyed the crowds of adults and children alike coming for their visits. A few small stalls were set up outside the torii gate in whatever space the trees allowed, and Eren moved among the throng to explore everything on offer. Nearly everyone was praying for general good health and fortune, and Eren hadn’t even begun to fulfil them when he felt the rush of gratitude and good intentions flowing in.

If his fatigue from purifying the water well hadn’t already been remedied, it certainly would’ve been cured on that night alone. The villagers all took a break for around three days during this period, and the atmosphere buoyed Eren out of any lingering sulking.

After this, the days continued to pass without word from Levi, but Eren resolved to stick to their agreement and be patient. Winter was still very much present, and although the days were gradually getting longer, the trip up the mountainside would be easier once they moved into the next season and all the snow melted. After giving himself time to think it through, Eren also guessed that winter made Levi’s job harder in the same way it did to his own; it was harder to protect their humans from the elements, although they would each have to tackle things in different ways. In the end, Eren stopped counting the weeks and waiting for the little blue sparrow to show up, moving on to dedicate himself fully to his humans with renewed vigour.

It was then, of course, that his blissful routine was challenged once again.

One cold night, during the darkest hour, a disturbance at the edge of his home roused Eren from his peaceful sleep. Sitting up slowly in his futon, he concentrated on the feeling again, on the movement he could feel on his grounds that did not originate from the entrance. Whatever had just come over his wall was definitely bigger than a squirrel, too. When Armin slid his bedroom door open a moment later, Eren was already on his feet, gathering power ruffling his hair.

“Something just entered, didn’t it,” Armin says, not quite a question after seeing Eren’s reaction.

“Yes. Big, but there’s no malice. The barrier didn’t attempt to block them at all. But they’re moving so slowly. Something’s not right.”

With an unspoken agreement, they both made their way outside. The moon was bright, illuminating the area, and a slight frost highlighted the edges of nearby plants. Their breaths plumed white in the air. Wordlessly, Armin brought forward a pair of shoes for Eren, and he stepped out into the open from one of the side doors. The air was still, and Eren could feel tension building. He exchanged a quick look with Armin, who had also put on a haori as an extra layer along with his tabi socks and geta, then headed in the direction of the intruder.

They didn’t have to go far.

Next to the eastern wall, half-lit by a shaft of moonlight, a dragon laid stretched out in the dirt. Their red scales were dull and scratched and the dark hair on their head and spine bedraggled and matted in places with what Eren hoped wasn’t blood. A furrow had been carved into the ground behind their long, serpentine body, from where they must have dragged themselves over the stone wall, but now they lay unmoving other than the occasional heave of their chest. Stepping closer, Eren thought he saw one eyelid flutter. 

Then an ungodly screech pierced the darkness of the forest. Something was rushing towards the shrine, darting between the trees. Eren glimpsed a beastial head covered in brown fur and crowned with three forward-facing horns, but beyond that the evil spirit was shrouded in shadowy tendrils. When it made eye contact with Eren, it snorted foul miasma from it’s snout, but upon seeing the dragon nearby it let out an animalistic bellow of anger.

Eren shifted closer to its intended victim, placing himself between it and the wounded dragon.

“My Lord, let us—”

Armin didn’t get a chance to finish, as the beast demon charged them like a bull. Eren threw his hands up reflexively, ready to defend, but was too slow to increase the shrine protection. Rocks from the wall went flying as it burst through, swinging its head in rage. For the moment, it’s eyes were out of focus, stunned.

Eren gritted his teeth, weathering the backlash from his barrier being broken. At least he kept the dragon safe from debris, he thought, sparing a glance in their direction. Armin was crouched next to them, quickly assessing their condition. The evil creature was stalking towards them, but forcing entry into a purified area had at least slowed it down.

“She’s conscious, but I’m not getting a response,” Armin muttered loud enough for Eren to hear, both watching the shadows approach. Narrowing his eyes, Eren darted out and made a cutting motion, aiming his line of energy towards the oversized head. Miasma seeped from a new slash in it’s forehead, poisoning the air, and yet it kept trudging forward, barely hesitating in it’s unnatural gait.

“Disgusting,” Eren spat. Changing tactics, he then tried binding. It was a simple ability, not requiring any preparation or specific knowledge. However, his frustration only mounted upon finding he could not capture the grey, smoky mass. His shackles passed straight through, disappearing into its darkness.

A blade of water flew past Eren’s arm, cutting another clean line across the spirit’s face, this time under the eye. Looking over his shoulder, Eren met Armin’s eyes, seeing an intensity that matched his own.

“Aim for what you know you can hit, for now!”

Armin followed up his shout with a rush of water, the palms of his hands held out as he called his element from within. Forcing the spirit back seemed to be impossible, but Armin was unrelenting, now keeping his body stable with one knee on the ground. Eren could feel through their connection that Armin was drawing on some of his energy to bolster the water’s offence past what the water spirit would normally be capable of. An unnamed emotion swelled in Eren’s chest just knowing how closely he and his attendant were working in sync.

The evil spirit was blinded by the torrent, predictably making it angrier than before. Eren dodged to the side, avoiding the wide reach of one swinging horn, and from his new angle glimpsed a cloven foot slip out from the cloak of moving shadows, a clear hoofprint left behind in the mud even when the limb retreated back towards the core.

“Armin keep pushing!” Eren shouted, darting around to the beast’s back, eyes narrowing as he waited for the next chance. The demon was still managing to make progress, however Eren could now see where it’s legs slipped and extended from the effort. Calling on another handful of power, Eren threw a shackle of light around the hoof closest to him, clenching his fist to seal it as soon as he could see it had worked.

Another bellow of rage shook the earth, the trapped hindlimb stomping with all its might, fur and skin burning in Eren’s trap. The shadows recoiled from the brightness, writhing and condensing higher up the demon’s leg. In his next movement, Eren fixed his end of the binding to the ground at his feet, a golden chain immediately preventing any escape. But he could feel how drained he was instantly, just to maintain it at this level while also sharing his strength with Armin.

When the sound of rushing water faded away, Eren ran back to his attendant and the dragon. Armin was shaking slightly, hands lowered and breath short, his waning stamina clear from the fact that his free-flowing hair was now less than half the length it had been when they started, barely covering his neck. From this close, Eren could hear the wheezing breaths coming from the dragon, who had still yet to make any further movement.

“Armin, we need something else… go get my talismans.”

“O-of course,” he stuttered, his expression betraying more panic than he probably wished to show. Talismans were an idea that Eren had had following the New Year’s celebrations. There had been a stall selling little wooden blocks with fine script characters and symbols written on them, and Eren had been intrigued. Recently, he could make them work for small purification rituals and power-storing purposes and the like, hiding small objects and silencing rooms. Undoubtedly, he hadn’t enough practise to know he could pull something extraordinary off right now, but neither he nor Armin was going to say that aloud.

Armin glanced once more at the struggling demon, then scrambled to his feet, unsteady.

“I’ll be right back.”

Eren couldn’t waste time watching Armin go, cringing away from yet another shrieking roar above his head. He fell to the ground next to the dragon, one hand over his ringing ear while the other shook her shoulder. Blood smeared over his palm, and her vacant stare remained.

“Hey! Snap out of it! You’re still not sa—”

Eren choked as giant fingers crushed his windpipe, legs kicking wildly as he was lifted in the air by their clammy grip. Scratching at the bony digits, he fought against unnatural strength until his nails stung. The contact was freezing, cold to the point of painful.

The tainted spirit turned him so they were face to face, snorting loudly and making Eren lightheaded from the resulting impurity combined with the increasing stinging at his neck. Stained fangs poked out from scarred lips at all angles, but worst of all was the dead gaze suddenly coming alight and fixing on his face. Dread slipped down his spine, but fury and determination took up the rest of his body. He raised a hand directly in front of him, blasting unfocussed energy at its beady, black eyes. Still, the monster didn’t budge. 

Vision blurring, Eren concentrated on keeping his one successful shackle active. On the edge of his line of sight, he saw that the dragon’s one visible eye had rolled to watch him. He twisted and kicked again, trying to keep the eye contact as he grit his teeth harder.

“Fight, damn it!” he coughed, tilting his chin for more air. The scent of burning flesh and rot twisted his nose. “You made it this far. If you stay down, this will be the point where we lose! Fight! _Fight_!”

Eren’s eyes clamped shut, energy fizzling in his hands. For a second, the fear of not seeing Armin again gripped him so tight it hurt. Levi wouldn’t know what happened to him. Or worst of all the monster would hunger for more and attack the mountain next. His humans...

The shackle broke. Eyelids fluttering, Eren expected the demon’s freedom to come with a victorious howl.

Instead, a dissonant scream blasted through the fog in his head, accompanied by a surge of energy so strong it winded him. The demon was in pain, enough to make it drop Eren. It thrashed and twisted, distorting its body to try and dislodge something on its back.

Pushing himself up from the dirt, Eren watched in amazement as that something let out a battle cry. The desperation was easy to hear, but it was beautiful all the same. The dragon, now visible as a black-haired girl with the same branched horns, had pierced a sword where the demon’s shoulder blades would be, using the reddish blade as an anchor while it bucked and tossed its head. Tendrils of shadow swallowed her feet, but fire burned in her eyes. Raw, untapped power radiated from her.

Knowing the mass of shadows hid multiple limbs, Eren rolled out of the way of wayward stomping hooves and claws. His body felt bruised all over, but his powers were starting to flow again, already working to heal the worst of the damage. Back on his feet, he summoned one last shackle, thin but sturdy, to help immobilise the hand that had grabbed him, pulling it swiftly out from under the demon’s weight. He got an extra vicious scream for his efforts, as it fell onto its chin.

Another blade in hand, the dragon jumped to the head, holding the nearest horn and stabbing deep into the crest of the skull. At that, the demon staggered to a halt, the nightmarish noise it was making abruptly cutting out.

All was still for a single breath when the dragon’s grip slipped, dropping to one knee and panting. Eren heard Armin’s running up behind him, and in the same moment, thick, sickening miasma spewed at her, blocking her from view. In the next second, Eren heard a horrible choking noise.

Time seemed to slow down, then. Eren stopped thinking and simply reacted. He spun around and had a talisman in his hand before Armin could blink, then practically flew at the dying demon’s huge head. Taking a pointed horn in his shoulder in order to get the closest position, Eren slammed the slip of paper into the middle of it’s forehead, and recklessly channelled the last of his active energy into it. New symbols appeared over the old ones when he did.

“Seal!”

He shouted through gritted teeth. Spiderwebs of light split the skull underneath his palm into countless pieces.

“Purify!”

An explosion of gold negated the toxic fumes and absorbed the remaining dust. With his feet nearly falling out from under him, Eren scooped the dragon in front of him into his arms, and jumped.

Before they touched the ground, the monster was gone.

Armin was there to catch them both, when the last of the adrenaline burnt out and Eren’s legs failed him. Half of the dragon’s face and her upper body looked like it was covered in soot, her skin blending with her long hair, but she was able to open her eyes. From this close, Eren could see the tattered edges of her clothes as well as the bloodstain trailing from the corner of her mouth. One of her hands reached up to the end of his sleeve, black nails gripping it like a lifeline despite her shaking.

If he had the energy left, he would heal her in a heartbeat.

“What is your name?” Armin asked, leaning close to hear her answer. Eyes already half-shut, her tired gaze slid from him to Eren, before drifting closed. Her next breath was long and rasping, but eventually cleared as she released the last of her tension. Eren felt his healing powers itch to take hold, but now wondered if she was able to speak at all. 

After a moment, she moved her lips weakly and replied with a quiet breath.

“Mikasa.”

+++++

Exhaustion made it a struggle, but Eren stayed awake and by Mikasa’s side for the rest of the night and into the next morning. Every hour, he would check her forehead with the back of his hand, but really he didn’t quite know what he was looking for. Her temperature was steady, but his patient was not human, and therefore he was out of his element.

Sunrise came without much fanfare. Armin joined him with drinks and a small selection from their food offerings. He said it would be the best way to regain strength, accepting what his worshippers had brought him, and Eren had to admit he felt significantly better once he was done. He saved some for Mikasa, so that he wouldn’t have to leave her side for anything once she finally came to.

The first prayers arrived, and Eren heard them like whispers. He should be sitting at the offering tables, as close as possible, to make best use of his weakened powers, but that wasn’t a priority. As it was, he was dividing his attention between regenerating the shrine barrier, remotely purifying the air inside it, and wordlessly sharing most of what was left with Armin.

Eren was being stubborn about that last part, Armin had said. He was stretched thin, to say the least, but his own injury was clean and could be ignored for now in his opinion. In his place at the hall of worship, his faithful attendant was documenting the worshippers words like it was any other day. However, it all became background noise to Eren, like muffled birdsong. It lulled him further into his quiet, half-awake state.

Sleep had almost won at pulling him under when there was a gentle tug at one of his sleeves.

“Mm? Mikasa?”

Dark eyes locked with his, confusion swirling in their depths.

“Where am I?” she asked, her gaze wandering the room before settling back on Eren.

“Inside the shrine sanctuary. My home. I’m Eren. You passed out after the fight.”

“The fight… How long?”

“It’s coming up to noon now, so not that long really, considering how late it was.”

Mikasa looked up to the ceiling, her brow creasing at that.

“I feel like I’ve been asleep for much longer.” Lifting a hand in front of her face, she turns it back and forth. Then she sits up in one smooth motion, pulling back each sleeve to check her arms and patting at her ribs through her kimono. Eren paused, hands outstretched as if to steady her, but she moved with barely a wince. “I don’t feel any of my bruises.”

Curling his hands together on his lap, Eren sighed. He began to fiddle with something inside his left sleeve.

“Luckily I was able to help with your minor wounds.”

“You have healing powers?”

“Yes. I’ve only ever worked with humans before, though.”

Mikasa nodded in understanding, then moved to sit in seiza to give a polite bow.

“Thank yo—” she began, hands on the futon in front of her knees, but stopped mid-motion as her hair fell into her face. Hesitantly, she reached up to touch the ends of the strands, the length of them ending in a blunt cut just past her chin. Blinking, Mikasa brushed some of it back behind her left ear. Her mouth opened as she touched her bare neck.

Eren bit his lip.

“I’m sorry. It…it blighted you. I was able to take it away, but…”

Mikasa’s fingers trailed along the side of her neck, over the band of clean, smooth scales that were now permanently on show. The gleaming red was a shocking contrast to her black hair and pale horns, as it was in dragon form, but it brought out the warm undertones in her skin. From within the folds of his sleeve, Eren brought out and handed her a small mirror, which she looked into silently for a long moment.

“Part of it must’ve grabbed you around the neck while you were covered in darkness. It definitely sounded like something was squeezing you tightly. I wasn’t fast enough, and the corruption was very intense,” Eren rambled. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. We had to cut your hair, and then cleaned the wound with pure water but it looked so _awful_. I wanted to heal it but think I went too far, too fast and scales grew back instead of skin. I think it was a curse of some kind and I... I should’ve been more careful with my power.”

Fists clenched, Eren hung his head.

“It might be permanent.”

It was his biggest worry. Without her permission, Eren had likely changed Mikasa forever. Hair would grow back, but no matter which method he tried, the scales would not revert under his influence. In his head, he’d pictured all the ways Mikasa would be angry at him, resentful of his meddling. She’d come to the shrine hoping for protection, that much was obvious, but all she’d found was an inexperienced, immature god.

If only she’d fled up the mountain, Eren had thought to himself over and over. It circled his thoughts, pecking at him like a bad-tempered crow.

“... Thank you,” Mikasa finally said, voice so soft it coaxed Eren to look up again.

“But—”

“No. I’m happy. This is my mark of meeting you. Of not giving up on myself. Thank you.” She said the last two words firmly, her dark eyes boring into Eren’s, her sincerity unwavering. Then her expression changed. “You’re glowing. I just noticed.”

“Ah, yeah. Healing thing,” Eren explained, hand unconsciously going to cover his injured shoulder. “Humans are praying at the front steps. It’s a wonderful feeling, although its effect isn’t exactly subtle right now. I’m sending my power out, hence the glow.”

“Ah,” Mikasa said. “Eren, I have thanked you but I also want to apologise. I’m sorry for bringing danger here, and for putting you in this position. The demon chased me from my home. My mother and father… they are the reason I was able to make it this far.”

Something both blank and mournful came over Mikasa’s downcast eyes at the mention of her parents. Eren could practically see the wall going up in her mind, the grief about to pull her under.

“Where do I go now?” she asked, voice reduced to a heartbroken whisper. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him, Eren reached out to tuck more loose hair behind her ear, encouraging her to look at him.

“Stay here,” he offered, holding eye contact steadily. He held out a hand, palm facing up. Mikasa took it, expression crumpling at the soothing sensation her body recognised there, at the light that seeped into her skin.

The first of her tears splashed on the mirror in her lap.

The last soaked into the shoulder of Eren’s kimono.

+++++

Eren’s first visit to Levi following Mikasa’s bonding was entirely unannounced. Once on the grounds of the mountain shrine, he swept past Gunther and Oluo with barely a word, marching straight to where he could feel the strongest spiritual power. His skills had taken a hit with his recent near-drained state, but he was glad to see he could do this much correctly.

Eren’s target was perched on one of the large, low-hanging branches of a camphor tree, just inside the shrine wall in one of the back corners. Sparrows were using him in a similar way, resting on his shoulder and knee as well as other branches around him. Eren got a perfect view of his sculpted profile, before he was finally acknowledged with a tilt of the head.

To Eren, Levi’s presence alone was revitalising. The journey up the mountain had been more taxing than before, but he was suddenly sure he could do this.

“Eren,” Levi greeted, “Back so soon?” Of course, he was referring to their deal, which Eren was ignoring due to a change in circumstances, coming with a slightly different request.

“I want you to show me how to fight,” Eren demanded, straight to the point. Levi doesn’t respond to the request at first. Then, his eyes turn assessing, the look made less serious by the small bird preening and chirping next to his face.

“What happened, kid?”

“... I had an intruder, a dragon, but turns out the real problem was the evil spirit chasing her. It was strong enough to break my barrier. It nearly overpowered us, even with the help of the dragon herself we almost didn’t make it. I don’t want to feel that ever again. The powerlessness.

“Teach me,” Eren insisted, keeping a low bow, eyes to the ground as he awaited Levi’s reply.

“I did think it took longer than usual for me to notice your approach. You’re basically back to being a baby god. Rest up and come back another time.”

“I’m here now. Teach me.” Eren stayed bent, upper body parallel to the ground, his hands now clenched into fists. He knew he was still being judged, but it was hard to hold back an outburst without an outward tell.

“No.”

“ _Please_.”

“I said no. Go home and get your attendant to tuck you in. You’re no good like this.”

Those last words broke the dam.

“Why do you think I’m here!?” he yelled, limited power flaring, making his clothes and hair whip around him. However, looking up made him instantly deflate. Gone were the sweet birds. Instead, Oluo and Gunther were on guard at Levi’s feet, hackles raised, and Petra and Eld had joined Levi in the tree, all in their animal forms.

Levi didn’t even need to move. Eren felt the imbalance like a slap to the face.

“The first thing I will teach you is control and discipline. Go. Home.” It was a warning this time, one Eren would be wise to heed, and yet he still hesitated. Levi’s apparent detachment was only adding insult to injury.

“ _Damn_ it,” Eren muttered to himself, straightening and locking away his temper behind gritted teeth. Oluo let out an answering growl, Gunther showing his own feelings with a snort and toss of his head.

“Stand down, everyone,” Levi ordered, catching Eren’s eye as he fluidly dropped to the ground. Then he turned his back on Eren to speak to his attendants. “Stand down, I said. Eren means us no harm, and I have already agreed to train him, so treating him as an enemy is unnecessary. In any case, I am not in need of your protection. Leave us to speak, go back to what you were doing.”

The suspense was heavy in the next moment, Levi not moving to acknowledge Eren again until his team relaxed their defensive stances and filed away towards the shrine buildings.

“They didn’t want to have to stand against you like that, Eren. They reacted as they’ve been trained to react. Hearing about an incident in the valley will make them anxious, no doubt. Each of them has had to make quick, life-or-death decisions before when faced with something new and powerful. It’s usually only demons, though.”

“... They don’t trust me anymore,” Eren mumbled.

“We’ll all feel better once you have more of a handle on your powers. Don’t hold this against them. Really, the most they could do is restrain you.”

Eren let out a long breath, but his chest froze up again when Levi stood in front of him and lifted his chin with one hand. With a critical look in his eyes, Levi turned Eren’s head this way and that. Then he traced that hand to Eren’s shoulder, fingers hooking into the top of his kimono as he went so that he could pull aside the layers and see his injury for himself. Eren’s form there was discoloured and wavering around the hole the demon’s horn had pierced, but it was gradually improving.

“A true water spirit first, and now a wind-type dragon. Figures,” Levi said, with his unique tone of dry amusement. Readjusting Eren’s clothes, he stepped back out of Eren’s personal space, his expression more weary now. “Do you know what wind and water make, kid? Storms. Add in any negative energy and you’re a meltdown away from disaster.”

The implication made Eren frown, hiding his worry by chewing the inside of his cheek. In the next second, Levi tapped his jaw to make him stop, drawing his far-off gaze back to the present.

“Looks like I’ll have to take responsibility for you sooner rather than later. Come back once your shoulder is healed. I will not teach you to fight, your purpose is like mine and should directly oppose inciting violence. But I will show you how to defend yourself. We are the light that drives out darkness, but you cannot recklessly go looking for trouble. Do you accept my conditions?”

“Yes, Levi. Thank you,” Eren said, his body sagging as he felt the weight of stress drop off him. He sniffled and hurriedly wiped at his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

The older god gave a decisive nod, an awkward look settling on his face when he saw Eren’s tears.

“Now then, kid, you look about ready to drop. Do you need to come sit inside again?”

“I think—”

“ _Eren!_ ”

Blinking, Eren looked directly above him, surprised to hear Mikasa’s voice calling him from a distance. Mouth agape, he watched a red streak snake across the sky, grey clouds a dull backdrop as it twisted and then dived towards him and Eren. With the speed of a loose arrow, Mikasa landed with a gust of cold air, coiling gracefully to surround Eren and watch Levi from over his shoulder. Her slim muzzle pressed harder against his ear when Levi crossed his arms, whiskers tickling his neck and making him laugh involuntarily.

“Mikasa, not so close!”

A rumbling sound reverberated from her chest in reply.

“Great, another kid,” Levi said under his breath, closing his eyes and holding his hand up to halt his attendants, who he could sense were rushing up to flank him again. Eren heard him, but chose to focus on Mikasa first. It was the first time he’d seen her fly.

“Why are you here?” he asked her.

“ _You felt angry, then scared, and then it was just too much. I came here as soon as possible. Armin was worrying too._ ”

He heard her voice, but her mouth did not move. He rubbed at his eyes one last time, giving her a faint but genuine smile.

“Ah, I wasn’t scared. Just a bit... impatient, I’ll admit. We’ve sorted it out now.”

Mikasa spent a long moment looking at Levi and his cautious attendants, mane rippling as she appeared to weigh up Eren’s words against the situation. Her eyes then narrowed as she flicked the tip of her tail and sent a light wind blowing at them all. However, not one of them flinched. Discreetly, she shifted her weight and started scanning them all again.

“ _Eren, tell them that their teeth and claws are nothing compared to mine. Tell them they can’t scratch a single one of my scales_ . _I can protect you_.”

“Cut it out. I said everything’s fine,” Eren said, caught between being amused and uncomfortable as he got to see another side to Mikasa’s quiet personality. There was no hostility in her voice, intimidation clearly at the forefront of her mind as she stated facts she fully believed in. 

“ _Tell them_.”

Eren sighed, leaning away from the firm press of her cheekbone against his temple. Silently, he wondered where her maturity from the past few days had gone. Sure, she had latched onto him closely even before the official bonding was complete, but this kind of possessive behaviour had never made an appearance around Armin.

Petra and her shrinemates were still watching them closely, making no moves of their own. As Eren checked their individual reactions, he noticed for the first time that all four animal spirits were looking at his new attendant with something akin to awe.

He hoped that was a good sign for the future.

“Everyone, this is Mikasa. But I think I’ll save full introductions for when we’re both… feeling better.” As he spoke, Eren moved his gaze to meet Levi’s. The older god had a hand on Oluo’s head, and had been looking at Mikasa with a little more interest, but Eren was sure that her previous words were only for him. “I’m sorry, Levi. I’ll prove that to you when I come see you again.”

Levi acknowledged him with a serious expression, a slight pinch forming between his brows. 

“Just remember what I said, kid. No storms.”

“Of course,” he promised, straightening his back even as his core gave a small, anxious twist. There were so many things he didn’t know, but he was determined to stay in control so that Levi would finally teach him. “I’ll let you get back to your duties.”

Levi merely gave a short nod.

“Boss, shall I fly with them?” Eld offered, stepping forward and stretching his wings. However, before Levi could answer, Mikasa huffed a breath to ruffle Eld’s feathers and started to nudge Eren to climb on her back.

“ _Let’s go. Alone_.”

“Ah, thank you, Eld, but that’s ok. I’ve disturbed you enough.” Then, Eren turned his head to Mikasa and whispered, “Are you sure you can carry us? I’m fine to walk back.”

Instead of answering, Mikasa stopped pushing and huffed once more, choosing the more direct route of slipping her body under Eren and simply lifting him herself once he lost balance.

“Mikasa!” he protested, quickly adjusting himself to a more suitable position in case she decided to take off just as fast. He could already tell she was much happier to have him like this. Mikasa shook her head, mane rippling, and called on the wind as if it was an extension of her own body. Eren called back to Levi, having to look over his shoulder now to see him.

“I heal fast, so you better be ready for me next time.”

Both hands now in his sleeves, a familiar pose after only two meetings, Levi met Eren’s grin with a barely visible curl at the corner of his mouth.

“Watch that shoulder, kid. And prepare yourself.”

“ _Hold on._ ”

It was the only warning Mikasa gave before they were up in the air, Levi’s shrine shrinking rapidly below them. Sat behind her horns, Eren felt steadier than he’d expected, and took in all the sights that the incredible height allowed him. With an excited shout, he flung his arms out wide and felt Mikasa’s wind twirl gracefully between his fingers. It was strange, too, to feel her own wordless exhilaration inside his head, as she shared her feelings in the dragon way.

They were halfway home in no time, hardly long enough to feel the cold; Eren felt that Mikasa was eager to have him resting inside again soon. He recognised her curiosity, as well, before she even put the question into words.

“ _Eren, what did that god mean about storms_ ,” Mikasa asked, looking above them with a hint of confusion. The sky was overcast but calm, and between them Mikasa and Armin had a strong sixth sense for any upcoming bad weather. Pushing aside his worries, Eren simply smiled to himself and idly stroked his fingers over the base of her horn. 

“It’s nothing you have to worry about, Mikasa. Just some good advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had most of this written at the time I uploaded the last chapter, so I forgot I left you without Mikasa's introduction! I haven't done heavy editing but I have been tweaking things today, and I knew this before but literally anytime I put Mikasa in a story she makes me grind to a halt. How do you balance her personality and character??? If you know the secret please tell me. As much as I am not up to date on canon, I like to adapt things in suitable ways for my aus (she never really met squad levi tho how sad!!). Her and Eren have some childish leeway atm, but still tell me if the dynamic isn't quite right!
> 
> EMA trio is now together! Just to explicitly recap, it is still Eren's first year and he meets the other main characters in this fic at the time of their canon bdays, so Armin=November, Levi=December, and Mikasa=February. This has no bearing on the fic really, just to explain for when I start speeding up time again, and to say that really we're only just getting into things now that the gang's all here!
> 
> Writing is pretty much my only fandom contact, and I've been pretty far away from it for a while, so thanks in advance if you leave a comment! much love, until next time~ fingers crossed it won't be that long lol


End file.
